Going Home
by Pattyfer78
Summary: Sue is in New York and things are not going well. A case brings the team to New York. Will the team help Sue decide what to do next?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own stfbe or any of the main characters. this is just for fun.**

**Chapter One:**

Jack, Myles and Bobby were heading to New York. Jack leaned back and closed his eyes trying to pay attention to the conversation about the case. But his mind kept drifting back to Sue. She was in New York now and it had been almost a year since she left. They emailed on a regular basis but they have not seen each other in the time since she left. He missed her more than he let on to anyone. Bobby and Myles notice that Jack wasn't paying attention anymore. Bobby made a guess at what was distracting Jack and said,

"When the case is done why don't we go out to dinner with her?"

"Huh." Being completely caught off guard by the comment.

"We'll have dinner and a catch up session and make sure that they are treating our Sue right."

"She's not our Sue anymore Bobby. She left us."

And from the reports he got from his friend Luke in New York, things were not going well for Sue. He didn't want to let his friends in on what he knew. He was afraid that Sue may not want to see them and let them know that she was struggling.

"Well I am curious to see how Ms. Thomas is doing. Her last email to me described the most beautiful painting. To which I hope that Ms. Thomas will be willing to show me."

"Let's just see where this case takes us first. Then we will try to find time to visit."

"Well mate, we better find time. Because if we don't come home with news of Sue; Lucy and Tara will have our heads.

Just then Jack's phone rings in his pocket. He grabs it and sees that it is D. "What's up D?…Ok, no problem. Just catch the next train. We will make all the arrangements."

"What's going on mate?"

"Tara just cracked the code and maybe the reason why Akil was going to New York in such a hurry. Since it is her software, she is not willing to share it with the New York office. This means that Tara and D are heading our way. Don't worry; we will not have to share details of Sue with Lucy second hand because she is coming too."

"Well, well. It seems to me that we may have a reunion of some sort. I just hope that Ms. Thomas is in town and not out causing trouble."

Jack secretly hoped for the same thing too. He was in desperate need of a dose of Sue, to see if his feelings were still alive. And since the rest of the team was coming he didn't think that he would get any time alone with her to see if they were. As the train pulled into Grand Central he began the much needed transition of his thoughts from Sue to the case. She wasn't in DC anymore. She didn't work with them anymore. So now his job had to come first. The sooner they closed the case the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It had been a couple of years since Jack had been in the New York office. He had been there many times before. This time was different though. He couldn't remember being so nervous about being there. Jack and Sue were so close but yet so far and she didn't know it. He knew that their arrival would be a surprise to Sue. He had asked Lucy not to say anything because he wanted to surprise her. Lucy agreed. He was hoping to avoid her till the end of the day, when the whole team could have a chance to catch up together.

The first thing that they need to do was set up an office to work from. Then they needed to find Akil. They were going to watch and follow Akil till the rest of the team got there. Tara had very important information that she would not share over the phone but was something that had to be seen for themselves.

Jack's friend Luke met them and showed them to their new temporary home. Luke's unit had been helping out with surveillance while waiting for Jack and his team to arrive. Myles and Bobby got settled in and started to review their files and some files that the New York was providing. They were hoping that there would be a new lead that they could follow up on.

Jack and Luke went to a side office to have a chat.

"Luke, thanks man for helping out while we organized and got here."

"No problem Jack. Was glad to do it. Anything to see my friend here in New York. While we are alone, I want to talk to you about Sue. I'm not one to pry into other peoples business. But it seems to me that Sue is slipping. Nothing drastic mind you, because I would have called sooner if I thought that had been the case. It seems that she is not the same happy and confident person that came to us almost a year ago."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Jack, I know that the two of you are friends. Maybe she will open up to you. We work in different units, so I don't get to see her too often. But I do keep an eye out because you asked me too."

"Thanks Luke. As a team we will reach out to her. Maybe she is just home sick and seeing her friends will cheer her up. I know that she has had a couple of rough patches but she seems fine in her emails. We will try to find time to see her."

"Well Jack, if you want. Sue's supervisor owes me a favor. Perhaps I could arrange for her to be assigned to your team while you guys are here."

"That would be great Luke. I think that everyone would benefit from that. Just do me a favor and don't tell my team and don't tell Sue who she will be working with. Let it be a surprise for both parties. When can you ask?"

Luke smiled. "I'll talk to Nancy at lunch. I don't think that it will be a problem. Sue needs a change of scenery. When does the rest of the team arrive?"

"Mid afternoon. They are coming here straight from the train station. Can someone run their stuff to the hotel?"

"Sure. Just have them leave their stuff with security. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, see you later." The possibility of Sue working with them again was a bonus. Not only for him, but for the whole team. When Sue left the whole team mourned the loss. But with time and frequent email exchanges almost everyone was able to move on. Even though he didn't show it. He never fully moved on.

Jack wondered how Sue would react when she found out who she would be working with. Jack could almost see the smile that was sure to come to her face. As Jack went back to the temporary bullpen his heart soared with the thought that they were going to work together again like old times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Ok everybody listen up." The team was all there. With Tara, D, and Lucy only arriving an hour ago. They had spent the afternoon setting up the office, so they could get right to work. Everyone stopped and got comfortable to listen to Jack.

"My friend Luke is on his way over to brief us on what SOG has found out Akil and his friends. It seems that Akil has been seen with a group known to be extremist. Now they haven't actually done anything that we know of. They mostly recruit….."

"Hey Jack. I got you some help to learn the ropes around here.

The whole team looked towards the doorway. They watched as Luke motioned for someone to enter. He told the person. "Here is your temporary assignment, enjoy…" Then he left.

Sue was thrilled to be out of her office. Any assignment really. But she was concerned that she would again fail and that there wouldn't be another temporary assignment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Just as she was about to walk in, Levi pulled away and took off into the office. "Levi!!" Sue caught up and grabbed his leash with out looking up. She started to apologize for Levi's poor behavior.

"Sorry he is just excited." Before she could even look up, someone grabbed her and gave her a hug. Sue stepped back to look and realized that it was Lucy. Sue hugged Lucy back and looked around in amazement. The whole team was there. All very surprised and excited to see her.

Signing and talking, Sue asked. "What are you guys doing here?" She looked at D for an answer because he was a supervisor.

"A case we have been working on has brought us to New York. But I didn't know that you would be working with us."

"I didn't either. Luke said he had a special assignment for me. He asked me to transcribe some tapes and to help out on another unit. He didn't say who was in the other unit."

Bobby stepped next to Jack and said quietly. "You are the only one who is not surprised by this. Why"

"It was Luke's idea. He thought that Sue could use a change of scenery and would benefit from working with us again?"

"Is everything ok with Sue?"

"I'm sure she is just homesick. I don't think that anything is really wrong. Don't you think it would be mean to be in the same building but not able to see each other? Then to have to take off when the case is over. This way we all get to spend time together working like old times."

Jack stood back while Bobby joined the rest of the team reuniting. Jack was watching Sue and could see the sadness in her face. Even though she hid it well. She looked up at Jack and smiled. His heart went soaring. He felt something cold nudge his hand. He looked down and saw Levi. Bending down to give Levi a good rub, Jack greeted him. "Hey buddy, how are you? Did you miss us? Sorry no doughnut but I'll fix that tomorrow. Ok buddy?"

Myles came over to Jack. "Perhaps we should start fresh in the morning. Between traveling and seeing Ms. Thomas again. We are not going to get much done tonight. Why not dinner and settle in at the hotel?"

"Good idea Myles." Making sure he got Sue's attention, Jack continued. "Ok, everyone lets go back to the hotel have some dinner, unwind, and catch up. Then we will start fresh in the morning. Lucy, call the hotel and find out if we need reservations for dinner. Probably because the group size we will."

"Sue, do you want to join us? I can add you onto the reservation."

"I don't know Lucy. You guys must be tired. I can catch up later."

"Come on it will be fun. Hey Tara help me out here, would you."

"Sue come to dinner. It's a rare chance to unwind before the case gets really going. Spend the night with us tonight. We will have a girls night and gossip."

"Ok. Just let me go home to get stuff for me and Levi." Sue turned to leave the room. She tapped her leg to get Levi's attention. Jack looked at Levi and nodded his head as to say go on. Levi's big brown eyes looked up at Jack pleading not to leave. Jack grabbed Levi's leash and brought him to Sue.

"He misses you Jack."

"I can see that. May I walk you out?"

"I've got to stop by my office first to grab my stuff. You'll miss the ride to the hotel.

"I can take a cab if they leave before we get back."

"Ok."

They headed out towards Sue's office. "How are you Sue?" He said while signing.

"I'm good. Nice to see you are still signing. Its seems to me you are getting better."

"Lucy and I go over to see Troy and his family often. So we are able to keep up practicing. Never know when you could use the skills."

"That's nice. It means a lot to me that you still are learning even though I'm no longer there. Here's my office." Sue opened the door to a good size office. There were two desks, a computer, and a half a dozen TV screens. In one corner of a desk was a picture frame. In the frame was a picture was a picture of the team playing football.

"I remember this. It was the day Myles gat a black eye because he tied on his tags. D made a grab for the tags and when they didn't come off, he tripped Myles. Who in turned fell and hit Tara's knee. Who do you share the office with?"

Smiling at the memory, Sue replied "Its mine. Occasionally a sectary is here helping type up transcripts. Otherwise I'm alone. A perk of the promotion."

"Where is the rest of your unit?"

"Down the hall. We get briefed every morning. Then we split up. I come here to do my work."

"Well I hope you can adjust to sharing an office. Because I'm sure we will be busy working as a team." He continued to sign while he spoke. "I'm glad Luke was able to pull strings and have you assigned to us. I hope it will be like old times because Sue, I miss you."

Sue smiled and looked away. She was trying very hard not to break down. Only this afternoon after seeing her old team did see realize she missed them. She missed them more than she had led herself to believe. To work with her old team members who accepted her the way she was and trusted her. Not the way she felt with her unit here. She could relax now because she was with friends. People who she could count on. Sue turned back to Jack smiling. It's getting late and I want to know about everything that has happened in DC. Lets see if the others have left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Tara leaned over and gently shook Sue to wake her up. "Sue, time to get up. It's almost seven."

"Thanks, Tara. Where's Levi? He usually wakes me up early."

"Bobby said Jack took Levi out. Must have thought you needed the sleep. Levi woke Jack instead. Shower is open if you want."

"Thanks again Tara" Sue said as she headed to the shower. Twenty minutes later Sue was showered and dressed. She packed her overnight bag while waiting for everyone else. Lucy put her hand on Sue to get her attention.

Don't even think you are going to leave us. I am going to be greedy and insist that you stay here with us. I want to spend more time with you and keep catching up. Last night was only the start."

Sue smiled, realizing that she needed her friends more than they could realize. "Only if it is ok with everyone else and if it is. I need to go home to get more stuff."

Sue, Tara, and Lucy, we are leaving care to join us." asked Myles

"Where's Levi?"

"I believe that Levi is downstairs with Jack. Who has gotten us a van to travel around in. Let's go."

Jack was tired. It was a great night. Lucy got them a private dining room where they spent the evening talking and laughing. Later upstairs he heard the girls chit chatting before they went to sleep. After it seemed everyone was asleep he started to doze off. The he felt something jump into his bed. It was Levi, who curled up next to Jack. Jack whispered to Levi, "Shouldn't you be with Sue?" Levi looked up towards the door and then put his head back down. Early the next morning Levi nudged Jack. Levi had his leash with him. Jack guessed that meant that he had to go out. Jack got up and peeked into the girls room and saw Sue asleep and decided to take Levi out himself. When they got back Bobby was up getting ready. He tried to leave Levi with Bobby but Levi wouldn't leave his side. So he took Levi along with him to get the day organized. When Sue approached, Jack handed Levi's leash to her. "Levi has been very attached to me. He has been sleeping with me and following me around."

"Sorry if he bothered you Jack."

"He is no bother. I think he wanted to make sure I followed through with my promise of a doughnut this morning."

"Speaking of breakfast there is a great deli a couple of blocks from the office. Hungry?"

"Yes, lets go." Jack's heart was racing. He hadn't felt like this in a real long time. Too long he thought as they drove through the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Back in the bullpen the daily briefing was about to start. Sue was amazed to find her own desk, picture and all had been added to the office. She missed being with the team. Being included from the start and not being brief afterwards. Soon after 8:30 Sue saw Abby come in. Sue got up and met Abby at the door.

"Abby, I'm sorry. I should have left word that I wouldn't be needing you today. I'll explain later and let you know when things change."

"Are you sure Sue?" Abby asked signing. This is a new group of people and you won't want to miss anything."

"I'm sure and if I need any help. Lucy over there can sign too."

"Alright Sue talk to you later," Abby signed before leaving with a worried look on her face.

"Who was that?" signed Lucy.

"A friend. Her name is Abby. We work well together because we both sign."

"Ok everyone, lets get started. As I said yesterday, Akil has been seen with an extremist group here. This group mostly recruits new members and arranges their training. As you all know, we followed Akil on the intelligence that he was planning something. Tara…."

"What we didn't know was what and we still don't. But with my new software courtesy of Think Tank Dan, we are thinking major. The software allows me to track a deposit into an account from anywhere, no matter how many times it has been rerouted and split."

"How accurate is the software? I mean these people are smart. They used unnamed, numbered accounts. Then they allow the money to travel for days before it lands who knows where."

"Weeks actually in this case. The money started off in Chicago, then it went to Switzerland. Then the money split many times and then moved many times more than that before the money landed in Bosnia. Then it was split four times and headed back to the states and then eventually here to New York into four legit accounts. When the money came back to the states it hit the accounts of four very close friends of Akil. Who in turn wired the money here to four separate accounts for services rendered."

"Tara can you tell what kind of services they were for?"

"Well from what I can tell. The services are storage, appliances, landscaping, and child care."

"Tara did I read you right when you said child care?"

"Yes."

"Well the first three make sense. But the childcare angle confuses me."

"Tara can you get the address on the accounts? Myles and D checkout the child care. Bobby, you and Tara check out the appliances. Sue and I will check out the landscaping. Lucy make sure we have all we need to work here. Also find out who we report to and update DC. Let's go."

Jack grabbed his and Sue's assignment while Sue put Levi's leash on and they left. Jack was guiding her through the hall with his on her back. Down the hall Nancy quietly observed Sue and Jack leave. Abby had told her that Sue didn't need her. She thought it was odd because she had been interpreting Sue's briefings for mare than six months. Nancy went down the hall to check things out. Why was Sue leaving with an agent? Sue didn't go into the field. She only consulted from the office. The new agent must not know that Sue is deaf and a liability. Nancy made a mental note to have a chat with the new agent before there was any trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"The nursery was beautiful wasn't it? I didn't even know such a large nursery could be found here in the city."

"I don't live far from here and I didn't even knew it existed. They have so many exotic plants. It's a wonderful oasis."

"A perfect cover for terrorist. This place supplies to both residential and commercial. They could move huge amounts of ammonia nitrate with out causing suspicion. We'll have to look into it further when we can get a warrant. Hungry?"

"Starved. Let's go to my favorite diner near my apartment. After I'll grab more stuff from my place. Lucy begged me to stay at the hotel with you guys. If that is ok with you?"

"It's more than ok with me. We all have missed you and would love to spend more time with you. I'm glad Luke suggested that you come work with us. The team feels more complete with you and Levi."

"We've missed you guys too. Now I owe Luke. When he asked if I wanted to work on a special assignment, I was thrilled. I never dreamed it would be with you guys. Let's go. Lucy may appreciate some lunch being brought back for her."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Thanks guys for lunch. The rest of the team should be back soon. Jack a couple of things. One we report here to Luke and his supervisors. They are going to be our back up. And second you need to meet with an Agent Cook upstairs, ASAP."

"Lucy, did you say Agent Cook?" Lucy nodded. "Why does she want to meet with Jack?"

"Well she didn't ask for Jack, only to have the lead agent or supervisor to come and see her. Jack is back first. So he gets the job. Why?"

"Agent Cook is my supervisor."

"Well maybe she just wants to see how long we intend on keeping you. I'll head up there now and chat with her. Don't worry and start without me if I'm not back before everyone else." Jack looked at Sue and wondered, why she looked so pale and troubled. He would have to ask her later. Right now they had a lot of hard work to do. Jack headed up the stairs to the next floor where Sue's unit worked.

Jack introduced himself to the rotor and said that he was here to speak to Agent Cook. The rotor called Agent Cook, who came out and introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Agent Nancy Cook and you are?"

"Agent Jack Hudson from DC. I would like to thank you for loaning us Agent Thomas."

"Fine, come in. That is the reason why I wanted to meet you. I want to clarify her position here. Ms Thomas is not an agent but an analyst. Who works in an office not in the field. I don't know if she told you but she is deaf and that Levi is her hearing dog. Abby her interpreter has told me that someone on your team signs. Is that true because Abby can assist you if you don't. I know that Sue can lip read but the bullpen has so many distractions. That's why Sue has her own office."

"Agent Cook, how long have you worked with Ms. Thomas?"

"Approximately seven months. Why?"

"Just wondering. How would you rate her performance? And how did the supervisor before you rate her?"

"Ms. Thomas is excellent at what she does. Her transcripts are very accurate. We know this because we have thrown her a few staged footages to transcribe. Unfortunately she seems lost in group briefings, again too many distractions. That's why she has Abby. She has had some mishaps in the field. We can't take those kinds of chances. That is another reason she has her own office with live feed. Please feel free to use our equipment to link Ms. Thomas here and your team in the field."

"Thank you for your input Agent Cook. If my team needs any help I will let you know. Don't worry about Abby. We will not be needing her services. Most of my team can sign and accommodate Ms. Thomas."

With that Jack left and headed back to the bullpen. He was feeling very frustrated. No wonder why Sue was concerned with Agent Cook's request to meet with him or D. Next time D goes if Agent Cook wants a meeting. Meanwhile they need to help Sue and build up her confidence. They needed to show New York what Sue could do and what they were missing...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"What's up sparky? Why the guys only dinner? We know it is not that you miss us because we know you would rather be somewhere else."

"Yes, Hudson, why guys only?"

"Because we need to discuss Agent Cook without Sue or her ears."

"That's the agent you saw at their request, right? Lucy mentioned that an Agent Cook wanted to see you or me. I take it didn't go well because I saw you stop outside the bull pen and take a deep breath to erase the frustration off your face."

"Next time D you go. It took all my energy to remain professional and unbiased. It's clear to me that they do not know and trust Sue. I was informed today that Sue is not an Agent but a mere analyst. That Sue is a liability and not allowed in the field."

"Bloody Hell! What's wrong with these people. Don't they realize what she can do for them. Look at what she did for us."

"I know it took me a while to warm up to Ms. Thomas. But that was my own doing and it didn't take me ten or eleven months to figure it out. She a beautiful soul who should be treasured not to be tossed aside."

"Actually exiled is more like it. I went with Sue to her office last night. It's almost on the other side of the building. Far away from her unit and she has it to herself."

"Maybe there is no room in her units' bullpen and no other office closer ."

No. According to Luke it has been like this for more than six months. There are other offices that have been opened for months across the hall."

"So what do we do? How can we help Sue? I'm sure she feels the exclusion."

"Mates, I think we should go over her unit and give them a piece of our minds. Our Sue should be treasured and adored. If they don't change their ways then they will have to deal with us."

"Sue wouldn't want us to do that. It would make things harder for her after we left. Any ideas Jack."

"I say play on her strengths. Let everyone see how well she works with the team. That she is a vital member. We should all take turns working with her out in the field. Show off how well she works with everyone. Basically pretend we were back home as a whole. Carry on in the office and in the field like we did a year ago. It may take a couple of days for her to readjust. We know what she can do so it shouldn't be an issue."

"I have a friend, who has some pull here. I'll talk to him tomorrow and let him know that we intend to work as we did in DC. And that her supervisor may have issues."

"That's great D. I think that I should share a few things that have happened to Sue here and why the people shoved her off into an office. Sue doesn't know that I know these things. You guys don't know because she never said anything in her emails. I asked my friend Luke to be friends with and to look out for Sue. He called me about six weeks after her arrival. He called me at home, my cell, and at the office and found out I was under cover and couldn't be reached. By the time I got back everything was right with the world again."

"Why was he trying so hard to find you Jack?"

"Because Sue disappeared."

"When? How?"

"According to Luke, Sue went to talk to an informant and was kidnapped."

"Where was her back up? They didn't let Ms. Thomas go alone did they? I am beginning not to like these people."

"It gets worse. No one went with her and no one noticed she was missing for two days. Luke reported her missing when she didn't show up for lunch and no one could remember the last time they saw her. They found the informant murdered at the meeting spot. They also found Levi locked away in a storage shed. She was found a week later tied up near some dumpsters of a hospital. She had been beaten. There were cuts, bruises, and a few broken ribs. She also had pneumonia. She was in hospital a couple of weeks. By the time I found out she was home. I offered to visit saying that I had sometime off but she said no."

"She didn't want us to know. She knew that some of us would over react to protect her."

"She wanted us to think she was taking care of her self and ok on her own. Of course she didn't count on sparky's spy."

"There was another situation with Sue that could have been avoided. Because of it, Sue's supervisor was transferred and now she has Agent Cook. The unit blames Sue for the change. The unit exiled Sue physically and mentally."

"What happened?"

"A civilian was shot and killed trying to protect Sue in a shoot out. Levi had been left in the car and a teenager heard the shots and knew Sue was deaf and in harm's way. He ran across the street and pulled Sue down and took the bullet that would have killed Sue."

"D, mate. We need to bring our Sue home. If this stuff happened with us. We would have been there to help her sort things out and help her move on."

"I would have to agree. We are better. These situations could have happened with us too. I believe though our aftermath is more suited for our needs as a team including Ms. Thomas."

"Jack, Bobby, Myles. Keep this conversation between us. Let's observe how people interact with Sue. Make sure they see how well she works in a well trained team. Don't show off. Just work like the way we always did with Sue. Jack feel Sue out. See how she is holding up, feelings about being here in the New York office. And while not being to obvious about it would she consider coming back home."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Tara. What do we know about the storage company?"

"Well mainly that they do personal storage. They have about ten different sites. One though catches my attention. There is a half an acre site on the waterfront. This site is for commercial storage with access to the water."

"Let's find out who is renting out those units and if any deliveries have been made there by the nursery and the appliance stores. What did we find out about the child care payment?"

"The address leads us to a Mosque. In a very Middle Eastern neighborhood. There is a child care center at the Mosque."

"If you could call it child care. I didn't see anyone watching those dirty little urchins."

"We don't believe that the money was payment for child care. I would have expected a little more bang for the amount of money that was paid."

"Tara any more chatter on what started all of this."

"At first Akil was calling all the brothers to arms for a holy war. We believe the target is here in the city. We just don't know where. But I may have a pretty good idea when."

"What's the time frame I hate to ask?"

"Next weekend. Saturday night if the code is right."

"What makes us think that it is Saturday night?"

"There is a reference to a moonless night being the darkest end before Allah's brightest and greatest beginnings. Saturday is the night of the new moon."

"Lucy get the financials on the Mosque and child care center. Tara find out what is happening next weekend. Any major events and then map them out. Bobby and Sue check out the storage company's site by the water front. See if you can find anything. Myles, D lets see what New York for informants."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Hey Lucy, is the team back yet?"

"Not yet, Jack. Bobby and Sue are getting a warrant for the tenant list, sign in logs, and any security tapes. Myles and D are grabbing a late lunch for everyone. When will you be back?"

"Soon Lucy. Luke and I are going to stop for lunch and hopefully catch another informant. See you soon." As soon as Jack hung up the phone he saw where his friend was taking him for lunch. "Still love the hot dog vendors, huh? I don't think we ever had a real lunch inside a restaurant. Do you treat Sue to this kind of lunch often?"

"Jack, she is a beautiful women who deserves more than a vendor hot dog every week. We only eat out if the weather is nice and Levi insist. Have you talked to Sue yet, Jack?"

"About……"

"About her being here in New York and what has happened to her the past year. About you?"

"ME."

"I figured out you had feelings for her. You are so protective of her. Growling at me when I wouldn't convince her to let you visit. Blasting me when I wouldn't throw the blanket party on the agent who failed to protect Sue during the shoot out. And you are the one who sent the anonymous sympathy card the teenagers family when he died saving Sue's life."

"Luke you have no idea what she did for me and the team. When she walked into my office by mistake and demanded to be moved to a place where she could use her skills. I was shocked by her boldness. When I found out about her being deaf, I admired her for standing up and to demand the right place for her. She is a constant stream of hope and grace, not only to me but to the whole team. She always sees the good in people. And she also seems to always know what to say or do to make it better for those feeling down. We want to return the favor and make it better for her here."

"Do you want her to go back to DC? Back to your team."

"I want Sue to be happy. If that means coming back to DC. It will be her decision. I don't even want to suggest it. It would make her feel that we didn't believe in her and that she failed. I never want to feel that from us. We love and appreciate her. None of us would ever hurt her like that."

"Jack, she is already hurting. Imagine what will happen to her when you guys go back to DC? Talk to her find out what she wants and needs. Let her talk about her past year. She needs to get it out. She doesn't have anyone she trust to open up and talk to here. I'm not you. She will never completely open up to me. She needs to open up and let go of the burden she carries before it consumes her."

"I'll try it won't be easy with everyone around, but I will try. Maybe tonight, unless something happens with the case."

"Speaking of the case. We should head back. My informant isn't here. Let's go."

**A/N: There is alot more to come. Just have to find time to type it in. Please review. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"What did we find out people?"

"Well Sue and I were able to walk around and see the sights. There are many large storage units. Some of them with docks. We were able to retrieve the tenant list, sign in sheets and surveillance tapes. We'll spend the afternoon going through them."

"Ok. Tara what did you find out?"

"A lot. I think we all forgot that next weekend is the Fourth of July. A long weekend. An even longer weekend for us. The main event is of course the fireworks on the harbor. Many neighborhoods are having street fairs. Then there are the concerts in Central Park and Times Square."

"Ok. What about the Mosque and child care financials."

"I'm still working on it. There are a lot cash withdrawals and transfers. I'll let you know when I know more."

"Ok Tara keep going. Luce, Myles go over the tenant list and sign in sheets. Let us know if we should be looking closer at anything in the video tapes. D, Bobby, Sue, we are going to over the surveillance tapes. Look for anything suspicious or odd no matter how small. Luke's unit will be checking up with their informants. SOG is watching the storage units and the Mosque. Let's see if we can find anything."

Later that evening the office is very quiet. Sue and Jack are still watching the surveillance tapes. Jack notices the time on the clock and looks around the office. Everyone is gone except him and Sue. He knew that Bobby had taken Tara out for dinner. But didn't know everyone else plans. Jack reached over to get Sue's attention.

"Sue, everyone is gone. Let's leave."

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. Well I know that Bobby was taking Tara out to dinner. I don't know what everyone else had for plans. Do you want to find them or go out to dinner?"

Sue's heart raced. A chance to be alone with Jack. She didn't think it would happen outside work. Not with everyone staying at the hotel together. Lucy must have snagged D and Myles to give them a chance. She'll have to remember to thank her friend later.

"Dinner. It'll give us time to catch up. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't live here, so you choose."

"It's a Friday night. The restaurants are going to be crowded. Let's pick something up and go back to my place. That way I can get my mail and Levi more food."

"That's fine." Jack said as he grabbed their stuff. "Lead the way."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Sue and Jack took a cab to Sue's neighborhood.

"What do you want for take out?"

"I was thinking about going to the store and picking things up for dinner."

"Sue, you don't have to cook for me."

"I want to. I never have anyone to cook for. It will be fun." _Not to mention it will keep me busy and sane_, Sue thought. "Garlic Chicken is quick and easy."

"And my favorite. Thanks Sue, just remember the rules."

"The one who cooks does not clean." Sue signed remembering when they were a married couple undercover. Maybe they could go down memory lane. "Deal" Sue signed.

They soon arrived at Sue's apartment. It fit her perfectly, thought Jack. The apartment was warm, homey and comfortable. "Need any help Sue?"

"No I'm alright. Anyways you don't where anything is."

"I think I can figure it out." Jack said as he easily found the pots and pans needed. "I mean, we did live together for a while. It's not something one forget."

Sue raised her eye at Jack and continued to work on dinner. Jack slid into the routine seamlessly, like they have been doing this for years. Their conversation was an easy one about the past. Meeting Charlie, Troy, Amanda, and Howie. Jack caught up Sue on what they were all doing. They talked about their first Christmas working together and they got each other the same thing. The different memorable assignments they had. Jack made sure to stay away from anything too stressful. While Sue served up dinner, Jack set the table and lit some candles he found. He was soon rewarded with the reaction on Sue's face of pure amazement.

Oh, how much Sue missed seeing him regularly. She missed him swinging by to pick her up for breakfast in the morning and having late dinners after work. She missed the friendship. She had realized after her kidnapping it had been a mistake to come to New York. There had been no one to help her through her recovery. She had told no one in DC what had happened and when Jack called to come and visit she had said no. She knew he would over react if he had found out what had just happened. Even though she knew she wasn't supposed to know, she had this feeling Luke was looking out for her. And thank God. Otherwise no one may have known she was missing till she had been found.

Soon they finished dinner and cleaned up together. They took glasses of wine out into the living room and settled in on the couch. It was time for confessions.

"Jack I want to thank you."

"For what, Sue?" Jack asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Luke never said anything to me but I suspect you had him look out for me. I have valued his friendship for the past year."

"Well I won't deny it. I care about you so much. I knew it would make the transition easier for you by having someone reach out to you when you arrived. I hope you don't mind."

"No. Did he tell you anything about the situations I have been in up here."

Jack knew he had to be completely honest. "Yes Sue, he did. I didn't get all the details. He would tell me what happened and that you were ok. I would take my frustrations out on him because he was here and I was in DC. I did try to see you after the kidnapping but you said no. After the shoot out I was banned from the New York office. But I did send a sympathy card to the family of the boy who saved you."

"Jack I was so scared in both situations. I was angry with myself for letting them happen."

"Wait a minute Sue. You are not responsible for those situations. They may have been preventable but not by you. The people you work with you share the responsibility. We are all responsible in keeping each other safe. They didn't do their job. Why don't you tell me about the kidnapping if you can."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Jack drew Sue closer and gave her hand a squeeze as to say it's ok. Sue began to relax and she knew she had to tell Jack everything. He was her best friend and she had denied herself the comfort he brought when she poured out her soul to him.

"I was given an assignment to check out. An informant wanted to give us a lead on a weapons shipment to some gangs here in New York. No one was available to go with me. Because of Levi, Agent Ziggler gave me permission to go on my own. The informant was well trusted and there had never been any problems before, so it was supposed to be safe. When I got there I didn't see the informant. In fact there wasn't many people around period. Levi found the informant behind the dumpster shot. He was still alive. I went to go for an ambulance and someone grabbed me from behind. They ripped Levi's leash away from me and hit me over the head. When I came to I found my self in a dark, cold, wet room. There were no windows. Only a chair, a mat that served as a bed and a bare light bulb. Two men came in and started to ask me questions but it was dark and they wore mask over their faces. I tried to tell them that I was deaf and needed to see their lips to know what they were saying. I guess they didn't believe me so they started to beat me. I tried to sign in hopes they would believe me."

Sue had started to cry. Jack got up and grabbed the box of tissues. He hand a few to Sue. "It's ok Sue. Take your time. We have all night. There's no rush. I'm here for you and you need to get this out. Don't keep it bottled up anymore." Jack pulled Sue close and held her while she cried. He stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

To Sue it seemed to take forever to calm down enough to go on. She was very aware how close and tightly Jack was holding her. She drew strength from his warmth and embrace. She continued on with her story.

"They beat me until I was unconscious. I don't know how long I was out. I didn't know what time it was or what day of the week it was. I would lay on the mat as still as possible to make them think I was still unconscious. Eventually they yanked me up of the mat and shoved me into the chair. They handed me a note with the questions they wanted me to answered. I told them who I was and who I worked for. They wanted to know why I was there. I told them I was there to take a statement from an informant. They wanted to know about what and I told them I wasn't sure. I had never met the man before. When they didn't like my answers they would hit me. I made sure to stick to my story. In between the beating sessions I would repeat the same story in my head and pray that God would get me out alive. I think that there were four sessions in all. I became so weak that I couldn't sit or stand. I was given water but no food. It was cold and I was burning up. I couldn't think or see straight. I'm sure of that because the end was such a blur. I do remember being tied up and carried out. I thanked God that I was still alive. The next thing I remember is Luke sitting next to me when I woke up in the hospital. Luke and his wife took care of me when I got out. When I went back to work Agent Ziggler apologized for under estimating the case."

Wanting to give Sue time to compose her self, Jack decided to tell her how it affected him. "When I found out I was devastated. I was angry for not being there for you. I was deep undercover. I had no contact with anyone but Tara via email. Luke called the office but never left a message except he needed me to call him ASAP. You just have gotten out of the hospital when Luke was able to get a hold of me. I wanted to go see you. But respected your wishes when you said no. I wish I had gone with me instinct and just showed up. It horrified me that I almost lost you. I mean I never even said goodbye when you left for New York."

"I'm sorry I pushed you away when I needed you. I needed to see if I could do it on my own. I knew that you would over react. You can be very protective at times."

"You're right. I probably would have. Mostly at Agent Ziggler for letting you go out on your own. And at you for thinking you were super woman." Jack turned even more towards Sue and picked up her hands and said. "There is more than these two major incidents, isn't there Sue?"

The tenderness in his eyes broke her resolve again. How well he could read her. Despite the toll the night was taking on her. She had this deep desire to continue to pour out her soul and unload the baggage she was carrying. "There is more and I do want to tell you but I need to take Levi out and the others will be looking for us."

"Let's take Levi out for a walk. I don't mind stretching my legs a bit. As for the others, they are FBI agents. I think they'll figure it out, come on." Jack stood up and reached out to help Sue up. Her sweet, shy smile made his heart stop. He gathered her tightly to him and held her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Levi ran ahead of them in the park. Jack found a stick to throw for Levi. Sue watched them play and thought _" We don't do this often enough. How could we, when I packed up and left. I should have never left. I wonder what the others would think if I asked to go back to DC."_ The girls had a great time last night while the boys went sneaking off. In fact the past couple of days she has never felt more relaxed. Sue looked up and saw Jack and Levi coming back. Both happy and excited. After Levi was back on his leash. Jack took Sue's arm and they started to walk.

"It's beautiful tonight. Do you want to walk and talk or talk back at your place?"

"Let's walk. I want to show you something. This way... Where should I begin?"

"Tell me about your unit."

"They're nice people. I don't know them too well. I used to be in the office but when Agent Ziggler was replaced with Agent cook, I got moved to my own office. I liked Agent Ziggler. He wanted me in the unit. I was told it would be the same as DC. I would do the same things and that they would adjust to my deafness. Unfortunately the rest of the unit didn't feel the same way. I think that maybe they thought I was someone that they had to baby-sit and they weren't willing. I had to remind them almost daily to look at me so I could see what they were saying. Agent Ziggler was on them about that all the time. It made him angry that I wasn't being included. I never had a willing partner. Hey, we're here."

"Where are we?"

"At the corner where I almost died."

"This is where the shoot out took place?"

"Yes. It wasn't an FBI case that went wrong. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Agent Eric and I had just picked up lunch for the office. I didn't take Levi with me because the owner's daughter is severely allergic to dogs. It was two gangs fighting over drug selling. Agent Eric was opening his door when the shoots started. I was standing near the back of the car talking to Levi. Christian, the owners son saw that I wasn't taking cover. Knowing that I was deaf he ran across the street and pulled me down. When he got in front of me he got hit in the back with a bullet that I now know would have killed me. I held him in my arms as he died. I haven't been back here since."

"Sue I am so sorry. I know how difficult that was for you. With me I had you help me with Wes death. Did you talk to anyone?"

"Luke and his wife. I mourned Christian's loss for a long time. He was going to school and studying criminal justice. He was 20 years old and wanted to be a police officer."

Jack noticed Sue shaking. He knew that the memories had as much to do with the shaking as the coolness of the night. "Let's go home." He said as he signaled for a cab. "We can finish this there."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: There is still more to come. I am not done writing or typing the rest of the story... To my husband who has been very supportive of me. Here is the chapter you never saw...._

**Chapter 15:**

Meanwhile in another area of the city another couple is leaving a theater after seeing The Lion King. Bobby reaches down and grabs Tara's hand.

"Luv let's walk back to the hotel. It is a beautiful night and I am not ready to end it. I want you to be with me as long as possible and not under the watchful eyes of our team."

"I want the same thing Bobby. I'm not ready to give you up or share you with the rest of the team. I am so glad that we are able to be the experimental couple for the Bureau. I would hate not being able to be with you everyday. That's why I said I wasn't going to share my software. I wanted an excuse to come and work with you, even if that meant dragging the rest of the team with me. And I got the bonus of being able to work with Sue again."

"Working with Sue has been a great bonus for all, especially for Sparky. Lucy was working on getting them to have some time to themselves tonight before the case really takes off. She wanted us to go out with the rest of the team tonight. But I told her that you and I had plans."

"As much as I love my work family. I am glad you and I got sometime to ourselves. I knew it was going to be hard with everyone staying together at the hotel. Do you have any other nights planned for us?"

"Well I didn't want to count on there being any other nights, so I made sure that this night was special. Maybe we can stay an extra night when the case is done. And by the way the night is not over yet."

"Bobby Manning what do you have planned."

"You will see. It starts with going to Central Park with a carriage ride under the stars. But the rest is going to be a surprise." Bobby put his arm around Tara's shoulders and guided her towards the park. On the way over he bought Tara a bouquet of flowers. Which brought a huge smile to her face. They came up to a horse and carriage and got in. The carriage took them around the park and to the entrance. There the carriage entered the gently lit park. About half way through the park Bobby turned to Tara.

"Tara, my luv. I want tonight to last forever. You are a very important person in my life. I don't think I could live without you at my side always. Every time I look at you my heart stops for just a second. When I am not with you I think of you constantly. You are my sun shine and my strength to make it through the day. I enjoy working with you and dating you but I want more. I want you to be with me always. I want to wake up in the morning with you in my arms and for you to be the mother of my children. I want you always and forever. I want everyone to know that I love you and that you complete me. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Bobby pulled out a jewelry box with an engagement ring. The ring was a single solitaire with a stone matching Tara's eyes.

"Ohhh, Bobby yes I will be your wife. I love you so much. I want the same things as you and I am ready for the rest of the world to know that I love you, Bobby Manning."

"Thank you Tara for making me the happiest man on earth right now. I know that we will be very happy together. I know that we have a lot to over come in the near future. Let's tell our families as soon as we are back. I'm not sure if we still need to keep this a secret. I need to ask D. For now though, I also have this." He handed Tara another jewelry box. Tara opened the box to find a beautiful sparkling necklace. "Here let me help you. There are two reasons for the necklace. One I wasn't sure if the ring would fit and the other reason is I wasn't sure if you should be wearing it until we got approval from the higher ups. But I wanted to ask you now because I don't want to wait. If I have to I will transfer to another unit. Until then please keep my promise close to your heart."

"Bobby I will keep your promise close to my heart. But the ring fits perfectly and I am going to wear it on my hand until we get back to the hotel. Then I will put it on the necklace. But be mindful that I want it on my hand soon. So let's find out what the next step is going to be."

With that Bobby and Tara held hands and snuggled close together for the rest of the carriage ride. When the ride was over they walked back to the hotel hand in hand. Outside they gave each other one last kiss before going back in to the rest of the team. Both of them with a strange mysterious smiles on their faces, very happy about the future.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Back at Sue's apartment Jack made tea and brought it to Sue in the living room. He grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and wrapped around Sue's shoulders. Sue took the tea and smiled a thanks to him. The night was better than she could hope for. It was an answer to her prayers. God had blessed her with Jack. Bringing him to New York when she was feeling her lowest. Jack graciously and lovingly allowed her to remove the weights of her burdens and give them to him.

"What happened to Agent Ziggler?" Jack asked after he sensed that she was ready to move on.

"After the shoot out Agent Ziggler became angry with the whole unit. He told Agent Eric and the rest of the unit, it was their fault that Christian had died. If they had worked together as a team and treated me as part of the team then Agent Eric would have remembered I was deaf and would have made sure I was safe. Agent Eric could have and should have pulled me to safety. If he had a civilian would not have died doing his job for him. To the supervisors it was obvious that the unit wasn't going to change. They offered Agent Ziggler another position and brought in Agent Cook. Soon it was the unit against me. I tried to stand up for myself but there was no one to back me up. No one was willing. To restore peace to the unit I was moved to my own office. Agent Ziggler came to me and apologized for what happened. He thought that Agent Cook would be able to do what he couldn't. He offered to help me find another position. I thanked him and told him no. I wasn't ready to move to another office in another city. I wanted to prove myself here. But they never gave me a chance. They just left me in my office transcribing videos and doing paperwork. Luke's unit had me help them whenever possible. Agent Cook made it very clear that I wasn't to leave the office. So when Luke came and told me about a special assignment outside my office and in the field. I was thrilled for another chance. When Lucy grabbed me and gave me a hug I wanted to cry. When I saw the whole team, I thanked God for another chance."

"Another chance for what, Sue?" Sue bit her lip and thought about the question. What was he looking for? Suddenly Sue was very tired. The night had finally taken its toll on her. Jack noticed the change in Sue and decided to let her off the hook.

"You don't have to answer, Sue. It's ok I understand. The team and I will do what ever you need, just ask. You are part of our team, and part of the family always. We always look out for each other. No matter what and no matter where. Promise me, you will never think you are alone and you will ask us for help anytime you need me. I mean us."

"Ok, Jack. I promise. Thank you."

"Come here Sue." Jack said as he pulled the afghan to cover them both. He moved to make room for Sue to be comfortable. He pulled her head to his chest and held her. He absentmindedly rubbed her back while thinking.

Sue snuggled closer to his chest. She breathed in his scent and could feel his heart beating. Soon she relaxed and fell asleep. Jack smiled when he saw that Sue had fallen asleep. He would do anything she wanted. Did she want to come back to DC and the team. Perhaps she wanted to come back to DC but be on a different team. Could he handle her being on another team? They could date if she was. They needed to talk some more. He needed to tell her about his feelings for her. He needed to tell her that he needed her back in his life always. He gently kissed Sue on the head again and went to sleep with Sue in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"Tara, Lucy, where is Sue? I would like the name of the gallery with that painting she described." Myles asked as he and D approached their table.

"I don't think Sparky or Sue came home last night. His bed didn't look slept in." Bobby said smiling at Tara.

"Neither was Sue's. I know she wasn't here when I got back." replied Tara blushing at Bobby's smile.

"Hmmm. I wonder where they are?"

"Don't worry I'm sure they are fine Where ever they are. As long as they are still not in the bullpen."

"Speaking of the office. Bobby you seemed to ruffled some feathers taking Sue into the field yesterday."

"Is a certain Agent Cook upset I ignored her stupid little rule."

"Don't worry. I told her that her boss approved our plan. She got upset and told me that we would be responsible if something bad happened. I told her not to worry. We are professionals and we know what we are doing. Only Luke and his boss know that we are Sue's old team. I asked them to keep it that way till the case was done. They agreed."

"Lead by example and then smack their noses with a rolled up newspaper. I like it."

"Ok people we have the day off unless SOG picks up something. I don't expect any movement till Sunday night the earliest. These people won't want to be exposed too early. I say we take lunch to the office tomorrow and do more research. Enjoy today. Bobby call Jack and tell him the plan and we'll call if there is any change. Also tell him, he needs to share Sue with the rest of us."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Jack awakes to a phone ringing. He grabs it and answers it with out waking Sue. "Hudson."

"Sparky if you and Sue are in the office you better run. Lucy is on her way over to make sure the two of you didn't work all night."

"Crash tell her we are not in the office. We left around six and have not been back. Any news?"

"Nope. D gave us the day off. We will report to the office tomorrow with lunch. We don't expect any movement till at least then. D also told me to let you know you need to share Sue, Sparky."

Jack smiled. "Don't worry. I will, we just had a very long night talking. I'll let you know what she is up to when she wakes up."

"So where are you guys?"

"We're at her place. I slept on the couch. I don't even know if she is up yet."

"Ok. Just keep in touch and don't forget to share."

"Will do. Thanks Bobby." Just then Jack felt Sue moving. Jack motioned to Levi to wake Sue up. Sue opened her eyes to find Levi waking her.

"Sorry Levi. Man I must have been tired to fall asleep on the couch. Wana go out?" Finally awake, Sue realized there was someone else with them. Sue turned to see Jack sitting next to her. "Jack! How… Where…"

Jack smiled at the shocked look on her face. "It's ok Sue. We talked till early this morning. You feel asleep and I didn't want to wake you. So I stayed here on the couch. Why don't you shower and change while I take Levi out. We have the day off and the rest of the team wants to spend time with you."

Ok and Jack, thanks."

"No problem Sue. Levi and I will be back soon. Come on Levi." Before he left, Jack reached over and kissed Sue. He turned and left. Leaving Sue with a surprised look on her face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Jack and Sue took a cab back to the hotel to meet up with the rest of the team. During the ride Sue made suggestions on what everyone might want to do on a beautiful Saturday morning. When they got to the hotel. Jack went to shower and to change while the rest of the team made plans.

"You guys decide what to do this afternoon and I'll take you where I am suppose to be going tonight."

"Well I would like to go to that gallery that you were telling me about."

"Not a problem Myles. That is part of my night tonight anyways."

"So, Sue, what are your plans for tonight. Do we need to go shopping for outfits?" Lucy asked looking for an excuse to shop.

"I'm going to a show tonight. Business casual should be fine. Then we can go out for a late dinner. We can stop at the gallery before the show. It is on the same campus."

"What are we seeing, Sue?" Tara asked.

"I'm not going to tell you. It'll be a surprise. We should leave here by five. I'll call and reserve more seats. I'll follow you guys for the rest of the day."

"Well it is a gorgeous day and I would rather spend it outside. Considering we may be stuck inside quite a bit this week." Lucy said.

"Why not Central Park. There should be lots to do there and we could have a kind of a picnic lunch. We can hang out together or split up." replied Tara.

Ok, mates. I will go to the front desk and see if they can point us in the direction of a basketball."

"I know a place on the way where we can get a real picnic lunch to go. Us girls will go get lunch and the guys can get a court over by the carousel."

"Shall we wait for Sparky or make him come find us."

"Too late, Crash. I'm already here. What's the plan?"

"The guys to Central Park to scout out a location for lunch which the ladies will be retrieving."

"Sounds good."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

The girls headed out to the local deli that Sue knew about, to get the team's picnic lunch. Lucy decides it is time to get details of Tara's and Sue's night out.

"So here's the deal" Lucy began. "I spent the night with the guys last night. Which mind you was not bad. Nice dinner, then we played billiards at the bar. Then a nice walk back to the hotel. Myles and D were perfect gentlemen. But now I want details from my two friends who ditched me for other charming companions."

"Wait a minute. I didn't ditch you. You ditched me remember. No one told me that they were leaving. Next thing I knew everyone was gone except Jack. And I thank you."

"Really. Why?"

"Don't get your hopes up. Nothing happened except a lot of talking."

"About…..?"

"About my past year here and what happened to me. It was a night of confessions, mine mostly. Don't ask for details because there isn't a lot of time top go into it. You know if was a late night because we didn't go back to the hotel. We ended up falling asleep on my couch."

"It must have been some kind of talk if you feel asleep on the couch."

"It was and that is all I am going to say about it. Tara how was dinner with Bobby."

"Good. I don't know how he pulled it off the reservations but he did. Then after dinner he took me to see The Lion King. The show was amazing. Then we had a long walk home."

"I think that there may be another case of denials starting."

"What do you mean Luce?"

"I've seen you two together lately. There have been many times together lately, mostly meal times."

"Sue don't pay attention to Lucy for one moment. She has a pretty active imagination. And who wants to eat alone. I don't."

"Don't worry about me. I'm just glad the focus is off of me. I can't wait till the day we can return the favor. Come on we're here."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

"So Bobby how was your dinner last night?"

"Alright mate. We had a nice dinner and then we went and saw The Lion King. And then we walked back to the hotel. It was a beautiful night."

"What about the rest of you? I looked up and the place was empty except for Sue. I thought the rest of us were going to go out."

"We did go out. You were just too busy watching Sue to notice. So we let nature take its course, with influence from Lucy." D said.

"We knew you wouldn't come looking for us. So we took Lucy out. How rare is it to see a beautiful woman out with two attentive gentlemen at once. We were a sight."

"I'm sure."

"So, Sparky how did things go with Sue and you?"

"Well after we realized you guys ditched us. I gave her the option of looking for you guys but she choose dinner with me instead. We cooked dinner and then had a long night of her talking and me listening."

"What a hard choice for her. Is she ok, mate?"

"I think eventually she will be fine. Last night was a good start for her. I don't think she has ever really talked about what has happened. She figured out I already knew."

"How….?"

"She figured out that I had asked Luke to watch out for her an to be her friend. She thanked me for looking out for her. It was a long night and she opened up about the kidnapping, the shoot out and why she has her own office. She said that she was thrilled to see us and that it was an answer to her prayers for a second chance."

"A second chance for what?"

"I don't know. She never said. Hey here comes the girls with lunch."

"So what are you boys up too?" asked a suspicious Lucy.

"Just finished a game and decided to take five. Now you guys are here we can play another. Boy vs. girls. I'll ref." D said smiling, knowing who would be guarding who.

The game was fun and exciting as everyone expected it to be. The guys were tough but fair and the girls flirted their way out of situations, D noticed. It was easier to observer the team outside of work and see the relationships that wanted to form slip out. The thing that never changed was their devotion to each other, like family. Sue has only been back with the team three days and it is as she never left. The guys are fearsly protective of the girls because the girls tend to show no fear. They could afford to that because they knew and trusted the guys to have their backs.

After the game it was time to have lunch and relax. Lunch was great the girls made sure everyone had their favorites without even asking. Everyone was laughing and talking. D excused himself to call his wife Donna, knowing the kids would be out. Sue and Jack went for a walk towards the carousel. Myles and Lucy walked towards an outside art exhibit.

"Tara my luv. All alone again. Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure Bobby, I'd like that."

Bobby grabbed Tara's hand and led her down a quiet path. They walked holding hands. The silence didn't bother them. "I don't think we should wait to tell them, luv. I know we were going to tell our families first. But they are family. Let's tell them before we leave New York."

"I know. I'm going to explode if I don't tell them soon. It's more important for me to tell them, then my own family. Because you are right they are family."

"I'm hoping a certain something happens. If it does. Then our announcement may help a certain other couple we know."

"Bobby Manning. What do you know that you are not telling me? Don't you dare keep secrets from me."

"Answer a couple of questions for me darling. And depending what your answers are, will depend on how much info I can share without breaking confidence."

"Ok."

"Has Sue said anything about her job here in New York?"

"She described her job to us. It's almost what we do in DC except she has a private office."

"She almost never leaves it. Did she tell you that?"

"No, in fact she never said anything bad about her job. She didn't talk about it much though. She did change the subject quickly."

"To me, Sue seems fine. Jack said the conversation they had last night took a toll on her. Time will tell I guess."

"We'll need to tell them before we leave. I want Sue to be a bridesmaid with Lucy."

"Ok darling. Keep your eyes and ears open. Let's see how the week goes and maybe there will be more surprises in store for everyone."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

"Come on Myles. Sue said the painting she thought you may like is in the back. Let's start there and work our way out. Remember we only have 45 minutes."

Slow down Luce. There are so many amazing things to see here. 45 minutes is not going to be enough time. We are going to have to come back."

"Ok but let start in the back and work our way out. We'll do one or two rooms tonight and come back to do the others."

"If you insist. I will hold you to that promise to come back."

"I'm counting on it. Ohh…. Myles could this be what Sue was talking about. It's amazing. Are those eyes looking at me or am I imagining that."

"Your not imagining it. That's what Sue said was most amazing about this piece. I'd have to say it is more amazing than she described."

"There are a lot of amazing things here. It's incredible how talented these kids are."

"Kids. What do you mean Lucy. A child could not paint like this."

"Myles read the sign. This painting was done by a sixteen year old. All of these exhibit pieces are done by teens and young adults."

"Hmm… I wonder what school provided this gallery with these works."

"And you call yourself an FBI agent. Myles this gallery belongs to the school. Have you noticed what is going on around you. Look and use your skills."

Myles looked around the room and then he noticed something. Signing. Not everyone but more than he would normally see in one place. There was a mixture of deaf and hearing people. All of them here for the same thing. To enjoy art. He wondered what else Sue had planned for them.

"Come on Myles, lets head over to the theater. On our way out we can check out the other times the exhibit is open."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

"I wish that Donna had been here to see this, Sue. Romeo and Juliet was beautiful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Myles, what did you think?"

"Tonight was a cultural experience like no other. I have never seen Romeo and Juliet done more beautifully than tonight. I think that it was the signing that enhanced it. I thank you for opening my eyes to the beauty of your language. Please let's do another night like this, and tonight dinner is my treat. Where shall we go, any suggestions?"

"Thank you, Myles. By the way, you can have a night like this in DC. Gallaudet University offers similar programs in their art department."

"There is a nice restaurant a few blocks from the hotel that we may enjoy. Any takers?" Tara asked

Later on that night Sue looked back and smiled. It had been a wonderful evening. More of those were needed in her life. She was all alone in New York. Luke was nice and everything but he couldn't replace the team she missed so much. She needed her old team. They were her family. It was time to end this experiment. Time to go home. Time to talk to D then to Jack.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Sue felt like a new person today. After she had made up her mind there was this sense of peace that came over her. A sense of peace that settled in her soul. A peace that hadn't been there for a while.

Jack hadn't seen Sue this happy in a long time. Happiness was radiating off her. It was contagious, he knew. Not only was he happier. People at Sue's church noticed and she brightened their day as well. This is something that Luke should see. Jack doubted that Luke had ever seen Sue Like this. He prayed that her good mood wouldn't change now that they were at work.

"D" Sue said quietly as she tried to get her attention.

"Hey, Sue. Do you need something?"

"May I talk to you in private. Outside the bullpen. Maybe my office."

"Sure, Sue. I don't have a problem with that. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, let's go and talk."

Jack noticed Sue leave the bullpen with D and wondered what they were doing.

"Here is my office, D. Actually my desk is with you guys. But that is ok. We don't need it."

"Are you ok Sue?"

" I'm fine. Just wondering where to start that's all. Ok…. I know that there is a possibility that the answer will be no. So if it is please tell me so gently."

"I can do that. What is the question?"

"Ok, here it goes. Is there room for me to come back to DC? If so, would you guys take me back?"

D smiled while looking into her pleading eyes. "Yes there is room for you and Levi. And we would be honored to have you and Levi back with us. It has never been the same without you and Levi. But realize this, we will not let you go again." D's eyes soften while he continued on. "Did you think that we would not want you back. I will start working on it when the case is over. Let's keep this between us. I don't know how long it will take to go through the proper channels."

"Thanks D. I appreciate it. I haven't been happy for a long time but wasn't sure what to do about it. Then you guys showed up and I realized I knew what to do. It is time to go home and be with my family."

"I'm glad Sue. But now I'm going to ask a question that you may not expect….. What about Jack? What is going to happen between you and Jack?"

"JACK! I don't know what you are talking about…."

D smiled at Sue. "I think you do. I know the rest of the team does. And I am pretty sure it hit Jack in the gut hard when you left. I'm going to leave it there. Take some time to think it over. I know I put you on the spot. But know this. What you and Jack have is special and wonderful. If it helps I will tell you I approve and hope it continues when you get back. Now take a few minutes to get your self together and get ready to change gears. We need to stop and catch some bad guys so you can come home."

* * *

**A/N: It doesn't end here there is more to come...... Fair warning though my computer needs to go in for repairs. I promise to post more ASAP.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

D reenter the bullpen and looks around at everyone working hard. He goes over to Jack who is watching more surveillance tapes. "Find anything yet?"

"Well we know that a member of the Mosque is renting one of the larger units on the docks. About a week after the rental started a light on the outside would go out. I think that there is movement near the door. I have checked the logs. No one has signed in for that unit since the day it was rented. The storage units can only be accessed from 8 in the morning to 8 at night. These visits are coming much later than that and the light always comes back on when the movement. There is no movement at the gate before or after the light turns off and back on. I'm wondering what they are sneaking in at night and are they using the docks?"

"Ok lets get cameras with infrared on the unit, the docks, and the front gate. Let's also find out what kind of security the storage company has during the day and at night. Can anyone give us some new info?"

"The nursery has reported to us that huge quantities of ammonia nitrate is missing. According to them it went missing before it was delivered to the nursery. Their supplier says that they can prove that it was on the truck when it left the warehouse. We are looking for the driver for that route to get some answers." Bobby replied.

"Ok Bobby, you and Myles check out the warehouse and their proof. Find the driver and bring him in. He may be the only lead we have. D, you and Sue go back to the storage company. Check it out completely. Pay extra attention to the unit in question and the docks. Where's Sue?"

"Don't worry. I know where she is." replied D

"Ok, everyone let's go."

D went and found Sue in her office. She was staring off into space. D reached out and touched her arm. Sue jumped. "Sorry to scare you. But you and I have to go back to the storage company again. Are you ok or do you want me to get Tara or Lucy to go with me?"

"No. I'm fine. Just thinking about what you said earlier. It made me think and acknowledge that there may be something."

"If you want we can talk about it on our way over or on the way back. If you want to talk later, we can find some privacy to do that too."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

D, Sue and Levi had been wondering around the storage company for almost an hour. Not wanting to bring to much attention to the unit in question they were checking out everything in a general way. They eventually made it over to the unit in question.

"Hey D! Look at this." Sue said as she pointed to the ground next to the unit in question. "The dirt here is damp with a liquid. It looks to be a little think to be water."

"Ok, Sue lets take a sample back to the lab. Let's also take some pictures. I don't see anything else unusual here or on the docks. Let's head back to the bullpen."

As D and Sue walked back to the car, Sue decided to take D up on his offer to talk. "Do you want to know why I took the job here in New York?"

D looked at Sue and smiled. "I take it the answer wouldn't be because it was a great opportunity for you now would it."

Sue smiled back. "That is only the small part of it. Most of the reason was Jack and my feelings for him. I was……. I am afraid of them. The rule states no dating no dating between co workers. What if we were to date and it didn't work out. Would we be able to work together. So I thought the easiest way to deal with it would be to leave. I thought that eventually Jack would forget about me and move on. I thought that I would be able to move on. But when you guys came and we all started working together I realized that I was wrong."

"Sue." D started to say gently. "Sue you can't run from your feelings. Even if you decided to stay here in New York you are going to have to deal with those feelings in order for either one of you to move on. You two were friends first. So I don't see talking about your feelings changing that point. You two are too close for that. You and Jack need to talk before we go back to DC. If we need to I can arrange it for Jack to stay a couple of extra days here in New York. Are you going to be ok?

"I'll be fine. I am going to take the sample down to the lab. When I get back I will be ready to work. I promise."

"I know you will. I trust you completely. Take your time."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

"We found the driver but he isn't talking. We're holding him as a material witness. We'll try again tomorrow when his lawyer gets here." Bobby said

"We're a waiting the lab results on the soil sample that Sue and I took. We couldn't see into the unit. It was locked up tight with a pad lock. We might be able too go in depending on the results from the lab."

"Harbor patrol is on the look out for any suspicious boats heading towards or docking at the storage units." Tara said.

"Guys. Akil has been spotted at the Mosque. SOG has him on surveillance. Luke just called. He said to go to Sue's office for the live feed."

"Let's go. Luce, text Sue and tell her to meet us there."

"Already done. She'll meet you there."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

"What's going on?" Sue asked.

"Well we were hoping you could tell us. Luke has a live feed coming to you from the Mosque. They have found Akil and we need and want to know what he is saying."

"I can try as long as it is not all in Arabic. I haven't learned that one completely yet."

"YET?" Jack asked. While everyone else turned to look at Sue with puzzled expressions.

"Do you know how hard it is to learn how to lip read another language when you are deaf? It is almost impossible especially Arabic, but not completely. I have been taught some basic words that we have deemed important. I have had a lot of free time and the Bureau has the resources to teach. So I took advantage of it." Sue said shrugging.

"Tara. Lets get it up on the monitor, zoom in on the lips so Sue can get a good look at them. That should help no matter what language it is in."

"Tara start at the beginning of the conversation. Luke would have had Steve from SOG tag it, to make it easier to find. It will run faster than normal and automatically slow down when we catch up to real time. On my blackberry, I will mark important conversation points and will go back later for closer analysis."

For the next ten minutes everyone watched Sue do her magic. Her eyebrows scrunched together in deep concentration. No one said anything for fear of making Sue lose her concentration. They had no idea if she was watching English, Arabic, or both. Soon everyone noticed Sue began to relax a little.

"Ok we are at real time now" Sue replied. "They are speaking a mixture of English and Arabic. The younger one is not fluent in Arabic. Akil has to translate what he is saying. Akil is frustrated with him because of the language barrier. He told him that he could not be a true soldier of Allah if he had to translate everything into the infidels language. The younger one apologizes for the lack of respect and asks for forgiveness. His parents refused to teach him his native language wanting him to be an American. He despises the decision that his parents made for him and it was not Allah's will for him to be an American. He has learned a lot from the training that Akil and his friends have provided. He wants to be a perfect soldier for Allah's war against the Americans. Akil smiles and says 'you shall be able to fulfill Allah's prophecies during the darkest end before Allah's brightest and greatest beginnings.' He is to meet every morning for morning prayers to ask Allah for strength and guidance. Infidels must die."

Suddenly Sue had a look of surprising shock reaction on her face. She grabbed her phone. "Luke you need to follow and grab the younger one when it is safe. Don't let anyone see you and make sure no one is following him."

Luke text back "What's up Sue?"

"It's Agent Ramon. He made the sign to grab him. He wants to come in."

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like him."

"I know we haven't seen or heard from him in a month. Who knows where he has been or what he has been doing. I do know his cover story and it matches. I also had a long talk with him before he left. There were to be certain signs made to either leave him or bring him in. He wants us to bring him in as soon as it is safe. Humor me and find a way to bring him in."

"Ok, Sue. As soon as we know we can do it safely" Luke text. Get a transcript ready for us when we come in. A warning it maybe late when we get in."

"I'll be here and just to let you know. In order not to blow his cover he needs to back in time for morning prayers."

"Good to know. See you soon." Luke text back.

"So, What is next?" Jack asked.

"Well, I need to transcribe this conversation. I could use Lucy's help with the typing. We are going to need dinner. And someone should have maintenance go set up the bunk room."

"Are you planning on spending the night?"

"I don't know. It depends on what happens. When they bring Agent Ramon in. I want to be here when that happens. The bunk room here is nice, so I don't mind staying."

"Well if you are going to stay, then I guess I can too. I'll go tell the others."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

"So, Sparky. Are we staying the night here?"

"Well Sue insist that she stays to meet up with Agent Ramon. So I'll stay with her. The rest of you can go back to the hotel or stay in the bunk room. I guess our next move will be based on Agent Ramon's Intel. If it is Agent Ramon. Luke didn't recognize him but Sue recognized some of the hand signals that they prearranged."

"Doubting Sue. That is not like you."

"No, not doubting Sue. Just keeping an open mind. Sue showed me the sign he made. It was so quick. I missed it. But not Sue. She catches those little details. The story about his parents wanting him to be an American and that not being Allah's will was her first clue. The prearranged signed confirmed it for her. But no one has seen or heard from him in a month."

"Sparky, I think we should stay. Especially since we don't know what is going to happen next. I'll have Tara make the arrangements. I just hope that they are better than ours back at home."

Jack smiled. "Sue said they were, Crash. Let's go and get some dinner for everyone. Sue will be hungry when she is done transcribing."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

"Sue" Lucy said as she tried to get her friend's attention. "Levi get Sue." Levi placed a paw in Sue's lap. Sue looked up.

"What's up boy?" Sue looked around and saw that Lucy was trying to get her attention. "Sorry Luce. I didn't mean to ignoring you."

"Sue you have been very quiet today. Are you ok?"

"Just trying to concentrate on transcribing the conversation. Thank God that Akil was translating as he went along. It helps me out a lot. I'll save this part for training purposes later."

"I can't believe that you are learning to lip read Arabic. That is amazing. How do you do it?"

"A lot of hard work and prayer. I first learned a list of words that the Bureau thought was important. Words that could lead to something important. The sessions are very intense. I work with two other people. There is Brad who is fluent in Arabic and Lee who is a language specialist. Brad does the talking and translating. Lee explains the innotations, speech rhythm and patterns. I've had to learn how to spell in Arabic what I have seen. Then Brad would translate what I wrote and see if I got the important stuff. I'll be sending him a copy of the transcript to double check that I am right or not. Brad said that if I was hearing that I would be fluent in multiple languages. You know what God has given me this talent and I am not going to let it go to waste even though I am deaf. I need to do what God desires. If that means lip reading in multiple languages then that is what I will do."

"I am amazed. I didn't know that one could lip read in Arabic. But if anyone could it would be you. But I was referring to earlier. When you disappeared with out telling us."

"I didn't disappear. D and I came here to talk. I had a few questions for him and I didn't want to disturb everyone else. I have caught up with almost everyone but D. I just wanted to catch up with him and he wanted to catch up with me. We continued our conversation when we went out too. I've missed you guys so much. I didn't realize how bad the homesickness was until you guys just showed up."

"Sue when this case is over, you and I are going to take sometime off and go away. When we get back we are going to do better about keeping in touch. I want visitations this time around. Deal?"

"Deal." Sue smiled at the thought. Lucy wasn't going to need visitations. Sue was going home and then they would be able to see each other almost daily. "Come on. I am done. Let's go and see what everyone else is up too."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

"Ladies just in time for dinner. By the way the accommodations here are much better then bask at home. There are real beds, a real kitchen that functions. We must talk to the powers to be back at home. Why aren't we staying here and not the hotel. It would save money." inquired Myles.

"Because if another unit needed it we would be kicked out. I've seen it happen in the middle of the night."

"Lets eat and try to get some rest. Draw the curtain across your bed when you lay down. Unless you don't mind sharing a bed with a strange, sleepy agent. Some of Luke's team is coming in off surveillance and they are going to crash with us. Curtains will tell them which beds are occupied. There will be a wake up call when we are needed or it is time for our regular wake up."

Jack approached Sue with dinner. "Want to eat somewhere else? We can go to the conference room."

"Too late it looks like it has been claimed by someone else." Sue said looking at Tara and Bobby taking off. "Follow me we can go somewhere else." Sue led Jack through a side door that led to the entertainment room. "We can eat, watch TV, play video games, or play pool, your choice."

"Myles is right. We need to talk to them in DC. You guys are spoiled."

"We use this room a lot to debrief. It can also be used for team building exercises. Agent Ziggler and I would come here and play pool. It was easier to talk when we weren't face to face with a desk between us. Whenever he saw the tension build up in me, he would suggest a game of pool. It allowed me to relax and talk with out being too judgmental. It was here I would open up and talk about you guys and how much I missed you all. Playing pool made me feel better. But I do admit it wasn't the same as playing with you guys."

"Have I told you how much I've missed you since you left."

"No, but I have heard stories from the others. I'm sorry I hurt you by leaving. I thought if I mentioned it I would be making it worse for you . That's why there were only emails and no phone calls. But you never called me. Why?"

"Emails were safe. I could still hear your voice talking too me. I could even picture you talking to me. I was afraid of the emotion I might hear in your voice."

"We're a great pair aren't we. Doing what we can to protect each other, only to hurt ourselves. Do you think we can go back to being friends like before?"

"Anything for you Sue. We can talk, email daily and take turns visiting each other. Though I will have to ask if I can come up more than you come down for visits. That was I don't have to share you all the time."

Sue smiled. "We will work something out. I'm sure. For now I am happy that you are here. Even with the whole team watching our every move."

Jack pulled Sue close to him and held her, while they watched TV in silence. Later Lucy opened the door looking for Sue. She quietly approached the couch to find both Jack and Sue asleep. Smiling to herself she came back with a blanket and covered them up. Lucy closed the door quietly behind her and saw D.

"Found Sue and Jack. I didn't have the heart to wake them. Luke is not back yet. I'll wake them later if needed. Did you find Bobby and Tara?"

"Yeah. I found them doing the same thing in the conference room. Do we have any extra blankets."

"Yup. They brought us a whole stack. Want me to take them a couple."

"No that's ok. I'll take care of it. Go get some sleep. If we have to get up early, someone will need to have a cheerful smile."

"Ok goodnight D. Try to get some sleep yourself." Lucy went to the bunk room and climbed into bed and pulled the curtain closed.

"Lucy?"

"Myles is that you." Lucy asked as she pulled her curtain back. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes Lucy everything is fine. I just wanted to say goodnight and wish you sweet dreams."

"Thank you Myles. That was thoughtful of you. And good night to you too."

"Good night Luce." Myles said as he pulled back her curtain. "Sweet dreams."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

"All is quiet on the home front, I see. D, right?" Luke asked as he walked into the bullpen.

"Yeah. Everyone went to bed. There are plenty of bunks for your unit."

"I know. They are in there now. Do you know which ones are Sue's and Jack's? We got Agent Ramon and he needs to be debriefed quickly not to blow his cover."

"I know where they are. Are you sure it is him and not someone else."

"Yup fingerprints and retina scan proved it. Who else needs to get up?"

"Everyone but Lucy. I'll go get them. Let's meet here in the bullpen in ten minutes." D left the bullpen to get everyone. First stop the conference room. "Bobby, man wake up. Agent Ramon is here and we have to hurry. He has to get back and quickly. Wake up sleeping beauty and be in the bullpen in five minutes."

"Awww... Sorry mate. We didn't mean to fall asleep here."

"It's ok no one saw but me. Get moving." D smiled as he left one couple and moved on to the next. They were asleep on the couch in front of the TV.

"Jack." D said as he shook his friend a wake. "Jack wake up. Agent Ramon is here. We need to talk to him and fast and get him back out. Wake up Cinderella and meet us in the bullpen in five minutes."

"On my way. Do I need to wake Sue?"

_D smiled. "Do you want to deal with her wrath? I don't. Wake her up."_

_Last but not least D went to get Myles. As he pulled the curtain back on Myles he heard. "Do you mind I am trying to sleep."_

"Sorry Myles, Agent Ramon is here. Sorry to wake you."

"_I wasn't asleep. Let's go, maybe I can sleep later.__**"**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

As promised everyone but Lucy was in the bullpen. Luke introduced Agent Ramon to everyone.

"Can you tell us were you have been the past month?" D asked.

"It was decided about two months ago that we needed to know what was going on in a terrorist training cell. Since I look the part and have a background in the Islamic faith I went in. I started off at the Mosque. New to the neighborhood, angry with the world, especially Americans. After a couple of weeks of faithfully going to morning and evening prayers, the more radical men of the group took me under their wings. They encouraged me to share my views and they shared theirs with me. It seemed that we were suited for each other. They said they saw great things in me and wanted to further my education. They sent me to a rural part of Maine. There was nothing for miles. Here I was taught the extreme side of my faith. Everything so twisted away from the loving, peaceful faith I grew up with. Because we were so far from everything. I couldn't communicate where I was and that I was ok. This assignment was not an easy one especially since I was so far from home and everyone I knew."

"What happened in Maine? You were there 3 to 4 weeks right?" Myles asked

"Yes, almost 4 weeks. There were four others with me. They had been there at least a week longer then me. I showed an aptitude for explosives. They used this information and did intensive training in making suicide vests and large bombs used for destroying buildings. I was soon pronounced efficient and my skills were needed back home. I arrived back today and met with Akil. I told him I was ready to be a perfect soldier for Allah. That I was ready to prove it. I think I went a little overboard and I was reprimanded for speaking English and for being too eager. He told me he has great plans for me soon. He will be watching me at prayer. Something is in the works but I don't know what. I should have been in training for 6 to 8 weeks. But they rushed me through for some reason."

"We think we know why and with you back, I am almost positive there is going to be at least one bomb and maybe more than one."

"Ramon, did you know that we were watching you? How did you know to give the signal? We weren't expecting you." Sue asked.

"While I was gone. I worked hard to balance out everything they were trying to teach me. I read the Koran the way I was taught as a child and prayed to Allah that he would keep my heart pure. When I meet with Akil I felt that someone was watching me. I saw a familiar looking truck. I took a chance that someone was watching me and I made the signal. I had this feeling of peace come over me. Later when SOG grabbed me I knew I had been right. I thanked Allah. But I need to get back soon. I need to be on time for morning prayers. I don't want to give them any reason not to trust me. Especially with the steaks so high. Keep SOG watching the Mosque. I will be there two to three times a day. I'll signal for a pick up when I have more info."

"Ok let's get you back. We are glad that you are ok and we should be done soon. Stay strong and keep up the good work." said Luke.

"Sue. I want to say thank you. Luke told me that you caught the signal. Thank you for watching out for me and not giving up. Let's use the same signal for the next pick up."

"Ok Ramon. I'll have SOG patched into my office to watch whenever they see you."

"Thanks, Sue. I got to go. I have morning prayers in just over an hour. I need a ride back to the neighborhood."

"Ok, Ramon. Let's get you back." Luke said.

"The rest of us should get some sleep." D looked around to see if Luke and Ramon were gone. "Myles, go back and try to get some sleep since you haven't got any yet. The rest of us will follow in a moment." Myles nodded and headed back to the bunk room finally tired enough to sleep. "As for the rest of you. Girls in the entertainment room. Boys in the conference room. You guys lost your beds by not being in them. Look I'm not mad at you guys. I would just rather keep certain aspects of out team private. I need you to help me out."

"Sorry D. We didn't think. You're right we need to be more professional when away from home. Bobby and I would be honored if you would escort the ladies to their room. And we promise to head straight back to our room."

"Well Sue and I can walk to our rooms. It's the boys who will get lost." Tara said sticking out her tongue. She grabbed Sue's are and ran out of the room.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

"Good morning New York." Lucy exclaimed when she entered the bullpen.

"Morning" everyone mumbled in returned.

"What did I miss?" Lucy asked.

"We spoke to Agent Ramon briefly before sending him back out. It turns out his case is now connected to ours. He is now back out in the field undercover." Jack replied.

"SOG sent me video showing he made it back ok and there have been no problems so far." Sue said.

"So what time did this happen? Have you been up all night?"

"No Lucy. We were awaken around 2 am. Agent Ramon went back about 3:30. Then we were ordered back to bed. But I don't believe that any of us slept too well. I know I didn't." Myles said through sleepy eyes.

"Now I feel bad getting a good night sleep. Next time wake me up too."

"No Luce, I told you that we were going to need a cheerful face in the morning. We also need you to keep us on out toes. We have a lot to do still."

"Today, Bobby and D we need to interview the driver again. Find out where the ammonia nitrate went and who took it. Lean hard. We need to find all the ingredients. Myles, Sue check out the different venues for the events this weekend. Make sure they have enough security for any thing that could happen. Encourage them to increase if needed and with out giving out too much info. Tara tap into the chatter see if there is anything new to add. Let's meet back here for lunch and go over any new development."

"Tara can you have the live feed routed to my laptop and notification sent to my blackberry. Just in case. I should be back in time though."

"Sure, Sue. That will be easy."

"Ok, people let's go."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

The rest of the morning flew by for the team. By the time a late lunch came around everyone was very tired.

"We got the results from the lab about the soil. The soil contains ammonia nitrate and boat fuel. The lab estimates it was spilled the night before."

"Thanks Tara. What did you guys get if anything from the driver?"

"After we promised that his family would be safe he told us. Threats were made to his family. He made a delivery to some docks in Jersey City. We have people checking it out. I don't think he really has anything to do with any of the plans. Just someone at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Sue and I have checked out the major venues for the events this week. Police are going to be more present at the neighborhood fairs. We have spoken to the police commissioner and he is going to ask for the National Guard and the State Police for additional security for the fireworks and the concerts in Central Park and Time Square."

"Later this week we will meet with neighborhood watch groups to see if they have any concerns they want to bring forth. So far there seems to be no threats or concerns."

"The chatter is up. There is a call to spill as much American blood as possible. We are trying to break the code to find out where. The only location we have figured out is the Mosque. But I doubt they are going to blow up the Mosque. I think that it is where they are going to meet."

"Ok tonight we are going to stake out the storage company. It's going to be a long night. So we should get some sleep before hand. Lucy, Sue, and Tara you guys will be in the command center coordinating. Bobby, D, and Myles we are going to enter the unit and see what is in there. We need to get a detailed inventory of they got or what they may have had in there. I would like to get in there twice tonight. Once before and once after they go in. If they go in tonight. I know it is risky but we need to figure out what they are up too."

"I'm, going to stay here this evening to monitor Agent Ramon's comings and goings at the Mosque. Akil made a big deal about morning and evening prayers. I think the best time for any raid would be during those times. Everyone should be occupied at the Mosque."

"Good thinking. Lets also out together a list of faces of people that come and go to the prayers. Focus in on the young men, any that seem to be radical and hang out together. Run them through face recognition and see if we can catch anyone familiar. Let's finish up some loose ends and go back to the hotel for some sleep. It will be a long night."

"D. I'll stay here with Sue and make the arrangements for tonight. I got plenty of sleep and I'll grab a quick nap later in the bunk room. Just have Tara bring Sue and I a change of clothes."

"Thank you Lucy. See there was a reason for you to sleep all night. Just make sure you and Sue get some sleep too."

* * *

**A/N: My computer is finally fixed and I have some major typing to catch up on. There is a lot more to come.... Review let me know if I am on the right track.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

The team came back later that night refreshed from sleeping and a quick shower. After they woke up Sue and Lucy, they grabbed their stuff and headed out to the command center. When they got there, Sue handed Tara a box. "A gift from Luke. If you can use them great if not, well at least it was a thought."

"What's in the box luv?"

"I don't know. Sue just gave it to me." Tara quickly opened the box. "These are great. It may even prevent a second trip inside the unit."

"What are they?"

" Wireless infrared cameras that we can plant inside the unit. We will be able to see inside even if there is no light on. Jack, D wana use them?"

"Wow they are so small. Tara, can you show us how to set them up. I need you here in the command center."

"Sure it's very easy. Flip the switch and place it somewhere good. The units are made of bare brick. So you should be able to hide these cameras there. SOG is staging a disturbance on the water. Giving a reason for harbor patrol to be nearby. Hopefully this will spook the bad guys until we have been given a chance to get in and clear out. Based on the pattern of lights we have observed. They go out around midnight. So we want to be in and out before then. Harbor patrol will be ready in ten minutes. So we need to get into place."

"You heard the lady. Let's get moving."

Under the cover of darkness the team got ready. They quietly approached the unit waiting for Tara's cue. "Sam- 36 your team is clear to enter. No more than ten minutes."

Jack and the team entered the unit with guns drawn not knowing what to expect. They found the barrels of the missing ammonia nitrate. They also found wiring, blasting caps and dynamite. Bobby quickly set up the two of the cameras following Tara's directions for proper adjustments. As quickly as they entered, they covered their tracks and left. They headed back to the command center. When they got back Tara gave them an update.

"As you can see. We can see most of the unit with the two cameras, including the door. Lucy was in contact with harbor patrol and they saw no one suspicious. They will keep an eye out and let us know when someone does approach. SOG had the street covered and they saw no one. So we are clear."

"Let's go back to the hotel and get some sleep. There may be other late nights in the near future. Sue, if you feel the need to check on Agent Ramon, then bring the lap top with you back to the hotel."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

After a good nights rest and a late start, the team returned to the bullpen. Little happened overnight giving the team time to come up with possible plans.

"SOG called and Agent Ramon is still fine. They checked to see if he has been followed and he hasn't been yet." Sue said.

"Well that's good. Hopefully it will give us the chance to grab him when we need too."

"Bobby and I checked the cameras in the unit and no one went in last night. Harbor patrol said no one went near the docks last night." replied Tara.

"From what we saw in the unit, I believe they have enough stuff to make two large bombs and approximately six suicide vest. It seems to me that they are missing the detonators, timers and fuel. They may very well be keeping this separate on purpose." Bobby said.

"Right now we have a decision to make. Do we grab the dangerous stuff and postpone their attack or do we wait and catch them red handed? We still don't know where the attacks are going to be."

"Can't we do both Jack?" Sue inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's grab the dangerous stuff and replace them with non dangerous copies. We will know that the stuff is fake but they won't and they can continue to carry their plans out and we will be one step ahead."

"An interesting thought. Down sides anyone."

"Only one I can see is getting caught switching the items out. I think the lab and prop people could make duplicates." replied Bobby.

"Let's think about this. We can rent an unit and fill it with the fakes. Then we can sneak in after they close and switch the stuff out. We would need to do it soon. You never know when they may move or start assembling the bombs." Said Myles.

"D, What do you think? Should we try to pull this off?"

"Let's get everything into place. I'm not saying we are or we are not going to follow thru. I want to talk it over with the higher ups. If they say ok, I want everything to be in place."

"Ok. Myles and I will go scout out and rent a unit. Bobby and Tara take a detailed description of what we are going to need from props. Lucy make arrangements to move the stuff in by the end of the day. D go talk to the higher ups and see what they say. Let's get moving. It's going to be a long night."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

"Lucy, did Luke's team move everything into the unit?" asked Jack.

"Yes everything is there including hand trucks to move it all. Sue got called to her office. She should be here soon. Tara and Bobby are in the conference room with dinner for everyone. I have made arrangements for the bunk room so everyone can take a nap. Want to go and make sure Sue eats dinner?"

"I can do that Luce. Why don't you go and get some dinner and make sure that they save us some." Jack headed out of the bullpen and towards the stairs to Sue's office. When he got there he saw Sue and Levi leaving. "Hey, I was just coming to get you for dinner. Hungry?"

"Yeah, but first I need to take Levi out for a walk. He has been inside most of the day. You are welcome to join us if you want."

"I would love too. Maybe we could talk some more."

"Sure I was just leaving. There is a dog park a couple of blocks away. A lot of law enforcement dogs and their handlers use it. Levi loves it and he could use the exercise."

Sue, Jack and Levi left the New York office. Jack reached over and grabbed Sue's hand. "Do you mind? I've been wanting to do this since we talked the other night. I am so happy to have reconnected with you again. I feel that I am complete again. I didn't realize how much we were involved in each others lives until you left. Have I told you how much I've missed you."

Sue smiled and squeezed Jack's hand in return. "I've missed you too. Having you and the team back has made me realize how homesick I was. With you here I am the happiest I've been in a long time. I wish we have more time to catch up. Lucy is demanding visitations after you guys go home. I think that I will come to DC first. Since you guys are already here."

"Does that mean I am going to have to share you with Lucy?"

"Maybe. Perhaps I could sneak down a day or two early." Sue said smiling knowing that she would be going home soon and visitations wouldn't be needed.

Jack squeezed Sue's hand to get her attention. "Are you ok? You seem lost."

"I'm thinking about you having to share me with Lucy. Kind of like being a child of divorced parents."

"Well, I like your idea of sneaking down a day or two early. That could work for me. I also like my idea of surprising you here in New York."

"Let's see who surprises who first. Things may turn out better than you think."

"Nothing could be better than spending time with you. And you too Levi Noticing Levi coming back to them.

Sue felt her blackberry go off. She pulled it out and read the message. "Jack we need to go. SOG has spotted Agent Ramon with Akil again. I need to go back to my office."

"Lucy is going to kill me. I promised to make sure you ate dinner."

Sue smiled. "I'll text Lucy and tell her to bring dinner to my office. I'll blame Levi. He needed a walk."

"Don't text Lucy and don't blame Levi. I'll go and bring dinner to you. Do you think I should get Luke and D?"

"Not yet. Let's see what is being said first. We still have time if Agent Ramon wants to come in. Evening prayers are not for about three more hours. We can't bring him in until after evening prayers. Not if we don't want to break his cover."

"Let's go maybe we can get clearance to do the raid tonight."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

"Hey Luce, where's dinner? I thought you were going to save us some."

"In the oven staying warm. Where have you been might I ask?"

"Levi needed a walk. SOG alerted Sue to a meeting between Akil and Agent Ramon. She is in her office. I'm going to bring her dinner. Give D and Luke heads up. I'll be with Sue in her office."

"What about the raid? Are we not going to make plans."

"Have Bobby, Myles, D and Tara start making plans just in case we get the ok. Sue and I will join the others when we're done with this meeting."

"No problem. Go eat and make sure Sue does too."

"Yes ma'am" Jack said smartly turning with dinner and leaving. Poor Sue, he thought Lucy is defiantly going to give her the third degree later. I hope she is up to it.

Sue was in her office concentrating on the conversation happening before her. She never saw Jack walk in with dinner. Levi went to alert her but Jack stopped him by saying, "No Levi. She's working." Jack distracted Levi with his dinner, glad he thought to grab Levi's dinner on his way up. While Sue worked on transcribing, Jack set dinner up on the desk to have when she was done. Sue was quickly typing with some sort of short hand into her blackberry. She was concentrating very hard at what she was doing. Jack could see the tension build. _"This can't be good."_ Jack thought. He didn't know if what was being said was bad or it was because she had to transcribe two languages. It looked like she was heading towards a headache either way. He searched the office in hopes of finding something to help the impending headache. He found what he was looking for in the top desk drawer. He turned to see Sue turn away from the screen, sighing. _"A definite headache."_ Jack thought as he handed her the aspirin and a glass of water.

Sue rewarded him with a tired smile. Grateful that he knew her so well to have the aspirin ready. "Thank you" she said after taking the offered aspirin.

"I take it that there was either bad news or you were trying to lip read two languages. Let's eat and you can tell me about it, ok."

"I'm not hungry. I am conflicted though. I'm not sure what we should do. I do know that we should go and so the raid tonight during evening prayers. The whole group is going to meet at evening prayers tonight. They are also are going to meet for prayers three times a day till the event."

"Sue talk to me. What is the conflict. Please tell me, so we can work this out together."

Sue sighed. "It's Agent Ramon. He has yet to give the sign to come in and my gut is telling me there is something wrong and I think that it could be dangerous for us."

"What is making you think this, Sue. Trust your instincts. I do. If something feels wrong, it must be. You are a very trusting person and if you don't trust Agent Ramon then we must follow your instinct. Come on let's talk this out. What is making you feel uncomfortable?"

"Agent Ramon's Arabic. It has improved a great amount in the last few days. I think that maybe the training cell was too good. I have this feeling that Agent Ramon has changed sides. If we do bring him in, don't bring him here and don't share any new info with him."

"We need to get everyone together. How long till we can get a transcript together of the meeting?"

"Most of it is in short hand and the computer can translate it quickly. I'll review it and fill in the blanks. Have Lucy and Tara help me and I will have it done within the hour. But Jack, there is more. I think I know one of the possible targets. Akil wasn't specific but Agent Ramon said he had the perfect idea for one."

"Don't tell me."

"Yup, that is what I am thinking. We need to bring in more help."

Jack grabbed his phone with a grim look on his face. "D. Jack. Send Lucy and Tara to Sue's office ASAP. Pull the rest of the team together in conference room. Find Luke and his supervisors. We need to meet yesterday. I'll be down in five minutes." Jack stood and walked over to Sue. "Sue trust your instincts. They haven't failed you yet." Then Jack pulled Sue into a huge bear hug. It seemed like they held each other for an eternity. When Jack pulled away he lifted Sue's chin and kissed her gently. "Come find us when you are done."

Sue nodded, unsure of what to say.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:**

"Alright everyone. It looks like things may hit closer to home than we would like. Sue is updating Tara and Lucy while we are here. They will join us when they finish transcribing the meeting between Akil and Agent Ramon. We need to do the raid tonight. Sue is pretty insistent about this."

"We have the ok from the higher ups. They have it planned for tomorrow night, though."

"No good, D. Get them here or on the phone. The only compromise I will give is to do the raid at three am. I think it would be safer though if we do it during evening prayers. The stakes are getting too high. Agent Ramon has yet to make the sign to be brought in and we are not going to grab him. At least not yet. Luke, have SOG go in and mark his shoes with GPS. Then move out. Set up cameras around the Mosque including the entrances. We need to do our surveillance from a distance. As of now Agent Ramon is consider to be high risk and a danger to all of us."

"Sparky, what is going on? Why the urgency and why are you willing to leave a man behind?"

"We believe from today's meeting between Agent Ramon and Akil, that Agent Ramon has switched sides. We can review the tape with the transcript later. Sue is pretty sure she has figured out on of the targets. Tara is going to cross check it with the chatter."

"Want to keep us guys in the loop or only the girls going to be privileged with this information?"

"Sue thinks that we, the FBI are one of the targets. Akil wants to hit a law enforcement agency and Ramon claimed to know the perfect target. Hence, Sue says the raid needs to happen tonight."

"I think I can get my superiors to change their minds with this new information. Let's start planning. We don't have much time. I'll get everyone up and over here."

"We need to be in full gear. We will enter from the dock. I want snipers up on the roof tops protecting us. Bobby how long do you think it will take us to move everything?"

"Well, since you guys were able to get the unit next door. I would have to say fifteen minutes tops including picking the lock. But we need to be careful and put things exactly where we find them. We don't want to give them any reason for them to be suspicious."

"I would like to say that we should leave now. I personally would rather have the ladies here coordinating then doing it in the field. I know that I would be able to concentrate better and Thomas already has the set up in her office."

"I would have to agree. I can deal with the wrath later. I would rather we all be safe and focused. Let's go."

As the team jumped up to leave, Luke grabbed D's arm. "D. Did I just miss something important? Why aren't we going to tell Sue and the others?"

"I agree with you but would rather not waste time arguing with them. They are very stubborn. But don't worry. The ladies will figure out what is going on and why we did it. If you are lucky, you will be able to witness the family squabble when we get back safely."

* * *

**A/N: This not what I expected when I first started the story. But the story has taken on a life of its own. There are more twists to come. They just kinda appear and are not planned. I'm enjoying it. Are you? **


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41:**

"Sue, Tara, they did it again. I just went down to tell them we are almost done and they are gone. Chairs are everywhere and their gear is missing from the gear room."

"Let's get to work. We will deal with them later. Any ideas to where they went?"

"Tara, evening prayers are about to start. I think that they are going to do the raid at the unit. Can you bring up the Mosque on one monitor and the storage unit on another. Lucy, call harbor patrol have them secure an area around the docks and only to let our team in."

"Consider it done, Sue."

"Tara, communicate with the team. Let them know we are ready to coordinate the raid and we got their backs so to speak."

"Harbor patrol is on their way. They have a standing order to observe those docks till further notice already."

"Sam -36 this is Sam -31, status report please."

"This is Sam -36. Team is preparing to rendezvous at the target site."

"Sam -36, harbor patrol is securing the docks and is awaiting your teams arrival. Evening prayers have just begun at the Mosque and there has been no movement from them."

"Sam -31 thanks for the update. Out plan of attack is simple. Get in, switch out and secure the materials."

"Sam -36 we will be watching from the camera outside the unit and from the ones inside. We will also be monitoring the Mosque and front gate."

Tara. Lucy and Sue kept their eyes on the monitors watching for anything they may need to warn the team about. They watched their team approach the docks. "Sam -36 the area is secured. Everyone is in place. No one has been in the unit since we were."

"This is Sam -36 we are ready to proceed. Time limit is fifth teen minutes. Sam -31 give us a five minute warning."

"Roger that Sam -36. Proceed on my signal. Three… two…. one… and go."

Tara, Sue and Lucy watched as Jack and his team quietly slipped in from the dock. Myles and D accessed the teams unit while Bobby and Jack accessed the terrorist unit. Working together in pairs, the team replaced one box or barrel at a time. They didn't worry about being caught, knowing the area was secure and Luke's team and the girls were watching out for them. "Sam -36 this is your five minute warning. You need to finish up. All areas are still clear and secure."

"Sam -31 only two barrels left to switch out. Then a final check and we are out."

Five minutes later, Bobby is replacing the lock on the terrorist unit. While D placed an electronic lock on the teams unit. While still trying to stay covered they slipped back to the dock to harbor patrol's waiting boat. "Sam -36 and team are clear. Site is secured. We are coming back to the bullpen."

"Roger that Sam -36. See you when you get back."

Lucy looked at Sue and Tara and smiled. "Ladies, it's late but not too late. I say we head out for a quick snack before the boys get back. Then we can go back to the hotel for a decent night sleep. The boys can look for us if they want."

"Let's not go back to the hotel. At least not to stay. We can grab a change of clothes and stay at my place. We can play a trick on them and pull the curtains on the beds here to make it look like we are asleep here."

"Nah, leave the beds here alone. Let them think we went back to the hotel. Then they can let their imaginations run away with them. Let's go. They deserve this for leaving us behind."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42:**

"Well mates that went as well as we could hope for. I'll be able to sleep a little better tonight." Bobby said.

"Get a good one tonight. Tomorrow we need to go back to the unit undercover and remove the materials with out raising suspicion. We also need to figure out the other targets besides us." Jack said. "Let's get the girls and head back to the hotel. It's not too late. This way we can get another good night sleep."

"Hey Jack, is Sue here? She isn't in her office."

"No Luke. Did you try the bunk or entertainment rooms?"

"Yup, only my team is there, playing pool and unwinding."

"Mates, I think we upset the ladies by leaving them behind. Do you think they went back to the hotel without us?"

"Knowing them, you are probably right."

"Man, I was interested in seeing the 'family squabble' I was told there would be."

"Well at least not tonight. I don't want to argue about who was right tonight. Let's go back to the hotel. I'm tired." Replied Myles.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43:**

"Ladies that pie was incredible. What can be better then warm apple pie with caramel ice cream."

"It's Levi's favorite. I'm glad he insisted on his favorite diner."

"I wonder what the guys are doing. I'm sure they noticed us missing from the bullpen already."

"They probably think we are at the hotel. Knowing Bobby he will give us the benefit of doubt till they don't find us at the hotel. Then he will panic. But when goes to brush his teeth he will find a note. He will tell the others that we are fine. Then he will tell them goodnight and then go to bed."

"That's if Myles and Jack don't beat him for being so calm." Said Lucy.

"Well that is what they get for leaving us behind. Whose idea do you think it was?" asked Sue.

"Could have been anyone but D. He knows we can take care of ourselves." Said Lucy.

"It's getting late where does everyone want to sleep."

"Lucy take the guest room. I am short enough to fit on the couch."

"Tara, the couch pulls out. Use it. Goodnight everyone. Remember we need to be at the bullpen first."

Back at the hotel, the men returns to an empty suite. "Where could they be if they are not here? I thought you said they would be here!" Shouted an angry Myles.

"The clerk at the front desk said they came in, so where are they?" asked an equally frustrated Jack.

Bobby went to the bathroom. He knew if the ladies were ok, Tara would leave a clue. He checked his shaving bag and sure enough, Tara didn't fail them. Bobby smiled as he read, _'Bobby, we are fine. Went out to unwind. See you all in the morning. –Tara'_ Bobby prepared for bed. "Goodnight mates. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Jack and Myles looked at him like he had two heads. "What do you mean goodnight. We need to find the girls."

"I wouldn't worry too much. We will see them in the morning. And if I were you I would clear my mind and get a good nights rest or they win. They are fine and if you would just calm down. You will know they are fine too. There are no signs they may not be. We need to trust them to be ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bobby. You are right. I know you guys have this huge desire to protect the girls but tonight you upset them. So give them time to cool off."

"You are right as usual D. Come on Jack let's get some sleep. They will be at work in the morning. We need our sleep. We still have to focus on the case and finish it."

"Ok, goodnight everyone." Jack said sighing.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44:**

The next morning Lucy, Sue and Tara were in the bullpen hard at work. D, Myles, Jack and Bobby entered the bullpen bearing gifts of a peace offering. There was fresh coffee, doughnuts and flowers for all three.

"Shelias, I would like to apologize for not including you guys in the raid. We had our reasons, which doesn't mean they were good or bad. They were only good to us but that doesn't make it right."

"We wanted to be able to concentrate fully on the raid and not if you guys were safe. We didn't want to waste time arguing so we left. We knew you would figure out what we were up to and would jump in like always. What we did was wrong and we ask for your forgiveness."

"What my charming companions are trying to say is, we care about you all a great deal. Without the three of you the team wouldn't run as smoothly. We have had a taste of what it would be like with out Ms Thomas around. We do not want to go through that again. Professionally we are a great team. Personally we are a better family. Most of the time we are able blend the two together without a problem. But when there was a threat against us, we went into overprotective mode. Please forgive us. We will try harder to remember that we are equal team members."

"Ladies it was three against one. Know that I was on your side. I just didn't want to waste time or my breath on changing their minds. They can be quite bull headed. Please accept our sincere peace offerings."

"We kind of figured that D. We accept your peace offering, under the condition we make these types of decisions as a team. We talked last night and we agree that if you give us thought-out reasons for keeping us at a distance we will agree to them. As long as you are willing to listen to our reasons for being included." Replied Tara.

"That sounds fair to us. We are a team and we need to work together to protect each other. Even if that means some staying behind so others can focus on the job at hand. Now let's get moving on the day."

"Lucy and I have made arrangements for you guys to remove the materials from the unit. They will be transported to the local military base for storage and disposal. You guys will go in as movers and will redress the items to look like household items in storage. After you secure it on the truck you will drive to a prearranged place. Luke's team will meet you there and will take over the transport to the military base."

"SOG texted me and said that they have placed the GPS in the soles of Agent Ramon's shoes. We can now track him. They also said that the terrorist group looks like it is starting to form at the Mosque. The same people form a group at the prescribed prayer times. They have sent me more video to watch and transcribe. Maybe I can get some more info."

"I have sent notices to all the other field offices across the country. Telling them to beef up their security because we are a possible target for an attack. Chatter is up but still no concrete targets."

"Lucy, Tara, help Sue with her transcriptions. Let us know if you come across anything important. The rest of us are going to go and secure and transport the materials. The sooner it's out of the unit and secured away from our crazy terrorists the better."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45:**

A few hours later the girls are in Sue's office working on the transcripts. Lucy noticed Sue's tired and stressed face. "Tara, stop the video. Sue needs a break." Lucy reached over and got Sue's attention. "Sue, honey take a break. You need it."

"Lucy I am fine. We really need to get this done. There isn't much time. Today is Thursday and Tara said the attack is supposed to be Saturday night."

"Sue, Lucy is right. You need a break before you give yourself a migraine. I know it is hard to lip read. I've tried. But you have the added pressure of trying to lip read Arabic. Go for a walk with Levi and relax. It's almost lunch time anyways."

"Ok. I'll go because Levi does need a walk. If something comes up page me and I'll come back right away."

"Go Sue."

Sue took Levi and left her office. She ran into Luke in the hall. Luke caught Sue's attention. "Where are you going Sue?"

"Hi Luke. I was told to go for a walk with Levi. Tara and Lucy thought I needed a break and told me to leave. So here I am going to take Levi for a walk."

"You have some good friends Sue. I was coming to see if you still want to go for our weekly lunch date."

"Sure, are you guys back from securing the materials from the unit?"

"No the unit is not back. They just met up with Jack's team. Greg is in charge today. I had a meeting to go to and I would like to talk to you about it. But first what should we have for lunch?"

"Let's go to the fajita stand. I would love a chicken fajita with the works."

"I happened to see that very stand next to the dog park. Although I'm sure I will still have to share with Levi."

"You are just as bad as Jack when it comes to saying no to Levi's eyes begging for food either." Luke and Sue went and ordered their food. Sue let Levi loose in the dog park. "So what is this meeting you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It was about you."

"Me, why?"

"D told me that you asked him about going back to DC. He also told me he was going to start the request after the case was over. But I took the liberty and started the paperwork. Someone made a remark about the request and asked me why it should be approved. I told them that it would be in the best interest of National Security for you to be working on a team that trusted and worked well with you. I told them that you had great potential and we weren't doing anything to help you reach it. I made a pretty good case for you to return to DC. I don't know what they are going to decide but I have a good feeling about it. When I find anything out I will let you and D know."

"Luke you are a good friend. Thank you for your support and concern the past year. I know without it I may not have survived."

"You are welcome Sue. I have to go back. Are you going to stay here or do you want to walk back with me?"

"I'll go back. Come on Levi."

* * *

**A/N: THis isn't the end. BUt I have finished the story. I'll post as soon as my kids will let me type on the computer for more than 5 seconds at a time.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46:**

"How are the surveillance videos coming along?" D asked as he returned from the materials.

"It's very slow work. Almost all of it is in Arabic. I am having Brad read the translation to make sure I am on the right track."

"Anything in particular that we may want to know about?"

"Well Akil had not been present at least not that we know of. I suspect from what I have observe he will be there to give the final orders in person."

"Any sightings of Agent Ramon?"

"He has been faithfully going to prayers at least three times a day. He speaks only in Arabic and doesn't seem to be repeating himself. It is safe to say he is almost fluent."

"Does Agent Ramon know you can lip read Arabic?"

"Not to my knowledge. I never told him, the only people who knows besides my supervisor is Luke and you guys. I do know that after Agent Ramon said he spotted SOG. They backed off, and now Jack has had them disappear completely. Perhaps Agent Ramon doesn't see them and thinks he isn't being watched."

"Perhaps. That would explain SOG reports of him looking around as if trying to find something. I think that your assessment is right he has switched sides. Luke and his supervisors are going to have to make plans for what to do with him. Keep up the good work. Let us know if you find anything else."

"No problem. What's next?"

"Well, that depends on what you find out."

"No pressure huh?"

"Well we will be watching the storage unit tonight and tomorrow. We will try to follow them and the materials. We would rather not try to follow but just show up."

"Ok. I'm going to finish this video and then take a break. I'll work on the others after."

"No problem. Tara and Lucy can analyze the transcripts you have done so far."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47:**

"Jack, D What's the plan for tonight, mates?"

"Well we are going to stay here. We will take turns watching the storage unit and Mosque. Any movement of the materials and SOG will follow them to the new location. This office will be closed this weekend to all non essential employees. That means us, Luke's team, SOG and any other active team that needs to be here for a mission. Those other teams have to be cleared by the director. Don't forget to sign in and out. They want to know who is in the building at all times. All other field offices are also doing the same thing."

"Myles, have you heard anything from the neighborhood watch groups. Do they have any leads for us?"

"No. There have been no threats made against any group that they know of. Wasn't the call for American blood to be spilled?"

"Yes, the call was to spill as much American blood as possible. Why do you ask?" Bobby questioned.

"Well most of the neighborhood fairs that are happening this weekend are ethnic specific. You know Greek, Italian, Chinese even the Middle Eastern's are having one."

"I don't think that is enough to rule them out. Maybe lower them on the list of likely targets but not off."

Sue walks into the bullpen with Tara and Lucy. Jack notices that Sue looks exhausted compared to everyone else. '_She has worked harder on this case than anyone __else and they all have been working hard'_, Jack says in his thoughts.

"Sue, I thought you were going to take a break?" D asked.

"I was, then I came across some important information. There are going to be a total of five targets. I know what the biggest two are. The first one is a law enforcement office which we believe to be us. The second is going to be a boat on the harbor. Those boats get packed pretty close together, it could cause a chain reaction. The other three targets I don't know yet but there will be two suicide bombers at each target. We also believe that the bomb makers will be working tonight and tomorrow night between evening and morning prayers."

"Good work Sue. Go take that break. You've earned it. Tara print up those transcripts, let's see if we can find any other clues. Tonight we will break up into three shifts. Bobby, you and Tara have the first shift. D, you and I will take the second shift. Myles and Lucy you guys will take the last shift. Sue, you will be on call for any shift that may come across anything. Let's start reading. Sue would you mind coming with me for a moment."

Sue nodded and followed Jack out of the bullpen. "What's up Jack?"

"Nothing" he said as they walked into the entrainment room. "Please sit down," as he motioned to Sue to sit on the couch. Jack sat down next to her. "Sue you have worked harder on this case then the rest of us. We would not be where we are without you. I can see that it is taking a toll on you. You have done the hard part, please take the next couple of hours to rest and relax. I think that the rest of the team would agree. Watch a movie, play pool or take a nap, anything to stop that headache that I see coming."

"Jack I'm fine. Just tired, but so is everyone else."

"Sue humor me. I can see the headache, which was caused be all the lip reading you have done. Not to mention most of it was in Arabic. We can't do that and there is no computer program that can do what you can. I want you to take at least a two hour break. Then if you feel the need to come back to work then come join us. If there is an emergency we will come and get you. Levi , buddy help me out would you."

"Ok Jack, I'll take two hours and no more. I'll just take a short nap."

"I'll stay till you fall asleep, ok. Here put your head in my lap." Sue grabbed a pillow and did as she was told. Jack turned on the TV and watched in silence. Jack rubbed Sue's back and felt her relax. He smiled, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. He stayed until he knew she was deep enough asleep he could leave without waking her. He moved quietly and placed Sue and her pillow on the couch. He covered her up and kissed her on the forehead. "Levi, come on. Let her sleep."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48:**

"Where's Sue?" Lucy asked when she saw Jack and Levi enter the bullpen alone.

"Sue is asleep in the entertainment room. She was very tired. I thought Levi might need to go out and I didn't want him to wake her."

"I'll take him Jack. Do you want to join me Myles? I need to get out for a bit."

"Sure Lucy. Some fresh air may do wonders for my brain right now. I'll join you. Perhaps we can go get coffee on our way back."

"Would you mind grabbing us some on your way back. Tara and I are going to view the tapes for any other clues. Sue was watching lips and not much of anything else that was going on."

"D and I will keep plowing through the transcripts for anything else we may have missed."

"Not a problem Bobby, does any one else want some coffee?" The rest of the team shook their heads. Lucy and Myles took off with Levi. And Bobby and Tara went to Sue's office. For a while it was quiet while Jack and D went through the transcripts.

While reading D said, "Agent Cook came and saw me today."

"What did she want, D?"

"She wanted to know if Sue was going to be working with us this weekend. I told her that Sue is working with us as a member of the team. In fact a vital member of the team, so yes she would be working with us. Agent Cook thought it would be dangerous for Sue to be here. I told her it was Sue's choice not hers. Our team has the backing of the higher ups to do what we need to and not to worry about Sue. We take care of our own."

"She is a piece of work. Are you going to tell Sue?"

"No, I don't see any reason to upset her. We know what the consequences of our jobs are including Sue. If she wants out all she would have to do is say something. Just like the rest of us. I don't see any of us wanting to leave the others behind to finish the job alone, do you?"

"No and if we tried to persuade the girls to stay behind, we would have three very angry women. We don't need that."

"True." D leaned back in his seat pondering how to approach the next subject on his mind. "Here is another question in another direction. How deep do your feelings run for Sue? I know you have some, so don't blow off my question. I want to know if my assessment is right."

Jack was startled. He never expected D to ask that question, well at least not at work. He knew he was going to have to tell him sooner or later anyways if he was to ask for time off to visit Sue. So he started slowly. "I don't know how to describe it. I feel so much more complete and whole since we got working together again. I am begining to realize how involved we were in each others lives before she left. To be honest D, I know it is going to be hard for Sue when we go back to DC but I am not sure how I am going to survive myself. I don't want to go back living my life the way I did after Sue left. I warn you right now, I will be asking for time off in order to visit with Sue often. I think I am willing to try a long distance relationship. I want to have the relationship we couldn't have before because we were working together."

"Do you love her?"

Jack sighed. "Yeah….. I do. I want to have what you and Donna have. I want to have that with Sue. I couldn't see it before but now it is crystal clear and right in front of me."

"Well that answers my question. Honestly I saw this coming before Sue left. I hoped that one of you would come to their senses and admit the feelings. Distance does make the heart grow fonder and make everything you are missing a little clearer. I encourage you to pursue your dream. I hope that you and Sue can work things out and be happy together."

"Thanks D, I'm sure we will be able to. Can we keep this between ourselves?"

"Sure, no problem Jack."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49:**

A couple of hours later the team assembled in the conference room for dinner. Over dinner the team discussed any updates of facts and different plans of what to do next. D and Jack wanted to have various plans for any situation that may come up. Knowing the dangerous materials had been switched out with safe copies didn't lessen the fear of an attack. There was the possibility that Akil and his friends would find out the materials were fakes. If that were to happen then things could get ugly and dangerous.

Soon it was time to start watching the units. Because of Jack's insistence on taking a nap, Sue was wide awake. Sue decided to join Bobby and Tara in her office, where they were on the first shift watching the unit.

"Am I interrupting?" Sue asked when she entered her office to see Bobby and Tara sharing a quiet moment holding hands.

"Ahh…No, Sue come in. I thought everyone was sleeping. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Jack made me take a nap earlier. I slept hard for a couple of hours. The downside is that I can't sleep now. So I thought I would transcribe the video feed from this afternoon. That should make me want to go to sleep."

"Or give you a headache. Sparky told me that you have had a couple of doozies from all the transcribing you have been doing the past few days."

"I have to admit that this case has been taking a toll on me. The stakes are very high and we are running out of time. Normally I would take more breaks and work shorter periods of time, especially since there is so much Arabic. I have never had so much Arabic to transcribe at once. I guess I have been pushing it because I know that you guys would be there to keep me from going overboard."

"No problem Sue, we always look out for each other to keep us safe and working to the best of our ability. Let me help you with the video feed. Bobby can watch the live feed of the Mosque and the unit. He will let us know if there is anything important we should know about."

"Thanks Tara. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. I can come back later if you want."

"No Sue, Bobby and I were talking about our personal lives outside the bureau. Let's get going, so you will want to go to bed soon. Jack will be upset to see you still awake when his shift starts in a couple of hours."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50:**

"I got a better night sleep than I expected too Jack. I thought you were going to wake us at three to take over."

"Well I would have, except by three our little group of terrorist visited the unit and went home."

"What happened at the unit?"

"Well it looks like they brought in the fuel, approximately twenty gallons worth. Then they sorted through the materials as if to take inventory. Nothing was taken from the unit. We are going to have Tara enhance the video so Sue can see what they are saying if anything. The storage company is schedule to be closed in observance of the holiday. With the terrorist bringing in the fuel, they are probably going to assemble the bombs there. It has to be tonight. We want Akil. We doubt he is part of the bomb making but we are pretty sure he is going to give the final instructions."

"We are going to spend the rest of the day trying to find Akil. Tonight we follow the bombs. Hopefully they will lead us to everyone. With any luck we will have everyone in custody, the city and everyone will be safe. Then we can rest." D said.

"The state police and the National Guard will be working this weekend no matter what. They will also be bringing in bomb sniffing dogs to patrol Central Park, Times Square, and the major viewing spots for the fireworks. Since we do not know where the suicide bombers are going to hit, we are going to take extra precautions. All law enforcement offices including our own are taking extra precautions and are closed to the public." Added Tara.

"Tara, Sue, Lucy, I want you guys to keep an eye on the Mosque. See if you can figure out what their plans are for tonight and when they are going to get their final instructions. The rest of us are going to check on the security precautions for tomorrow. Later this afternoon we will take turns napping. Be prepared to be up all night. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: More to come. I hope all have enjoyed this story. **


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51:**

The morning into the early afternoon flew by for Sue, Lucy, and Tara. They used the morning to catch up on transcripts from the overnight videos. They also started to prepare for the evening events. Then they went out for lunch and spent it with Levi in the park.

"You know someday I would like to have a dog as well behaved as Levi here," Tara said.

"Levi is a great companion. He is the main man in my life. Forever faithful and a great cuddler."

"What about the other main man in your life. I am curious to what is going on between the two of you."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Lucy. And I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know what I mean. I saw you two the other night cuddled together fast asleep on the couch."

"Lucy leave Sue alone. Don't put her on the spot. They haven't seen each other in almost a year. They are allowed to keep their time private. They have a lot of time to catch up on and not a lot of time in which to do it. Besides, its time to go back to the bullpen. Maybe the boys are back."

They started back to the office. Sue pulled on Tara's arm and signed _Thank you_. Tara smiled and whispered to Sue, so Lucy couldn't hear but Sue could read. "Don't worry. I understand more than you realize."

Sue smiled at Tara and thought, _"I wonder what she means."_


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52:**

Soon after lunch everyone gathered in the bullpen for updates on the case. "We visited with the police commissioner and the Colonel of the local National Guard. The National Guard will start patrolling the venues tonight and secure them. Extra state and local officers will start patrolling the neighborhood street fairs early tomorrow morning. They will be scarce in the Middle Eastern neighborhood not to spook our terrorist group. Did we get any more info about our terrorist group?"

"We did. The bomb makers including Ramon are to meet after evening prayers. They were told they will be taken to the materials. We suspect that they don't know where the materials are yet. We haven't seen the materials moved yet. Akil is schedule to give final instructions tomorrow after morning prayers. At that point we believe the instructions and bombs will be handed out."

"Right after morning prayers?"

"Well from what we know about these groups, there will be a lot of prayers and rituals. So it could take a while."

"We need to decide when to take them down. Do we move after they assemble the bombs or when they are together as a group receiving their final instructions, asked Bobby.

"We want Akil. So we should wait till everyone is together. According to the intelligence, one of the bombs is for a boat and the other for a building. We can have harbor patrol follow and take care of the boat."

"Jack, Greg and I will go with harbor patrol to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"Thanks Luke. Ok, the rest of us will surround the Mosque and storm in while they are at their meeting. Tara, where do you want the command center?"

"Let me look at the area maps and I'll let you know."

"That's what I thought you might say, so there is a brand new command center we can use. Ramon has never seen it, so it shouldn't give you away. Make sure everyone including Lucy has gear."

"Tara, my team has extra gear you will need and I might be able to get a hold of some gear for Levi from a friend at customs."

"That will be great Luke, thanks"

"Now we want you three to record and coordinate everything. Ideally you guys wouldn't be leaving the command center. But we need to be prepared for anything, including you guys being found out and targeted."

"Hey Luke does that extra gear include a taser?" Lucy asked. Everyone turned and looked at Lucy except Sue who missed what her friend had to say. Jack motioned towards Lucy. "What, I know I'm not an Agent, so I don't get a gun. Remember that conference that I went on about three months ago. Well it was an intense course on self defense and I learned everything you need to know about tasers. I am certified to use and carry one with the bureau. The higher ups thought since I was out and about with you guys more often I should know how to defend myself. Instead of a gun I get a taser. I'm also a great sparring partner if anyone is interested."

"I can see what I can do. Is that ok with you Jack?"

"I'm all for being able to defend yourself. With Tara being an agent and armed and our rotor being armed with a taser, I think that the ladies will be fine on their own and there will be no need to have an agent with them. Unless you ladies want extra help?"

"No I think we will be fine. The bad guys better watch out. I'm a pretty good shot with that taser and they hurt. I know. I've been tasered as part of the training."

"Ok, let's get prepared. Have dinner and try to take a nap. Maybe we should nap in shifts in order to keep an eye on things."

"Lucy and I will go get dinner for everyone. Sue would you like for us to take Levi for a walk?" inquired Myles.

"Ahh….. sure. That would be great."

"Ok, we will work out a schedule for the night. Don't take too long with dinner."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53:**

After dinner the team went to the bunk room to try and get some sleep. Myles and Lucy volunteered for the first bomb watching shift. "What a difference a week can make, huh Myles. Last week we were looking at art and watching a beautiful romantic play. Tonight we are watching a horror flick of those who intend on killing us."

"Don't worry Lucy this movie will have a happy ending."

"I know. Just the anxiety getting there is killing me. I'm kind of glad not to be an agent doing this all the time. I have enough anxiety waiting for you to come home at night."

"Lucy, please don't worry too much. We do all we can to make sure everyone comes home. I want you to promise me that you, Sue and Tara will stay in the command center till the all clear is given."

"Not a problem. I want you to be able to concentrate on the mission, not us. Are you upset that I didn't tell you about the true meaning behind the conference?"

"No. In fact I am kind of relieved. Everyone should know how to defend their selves. I feel better knowing that you can. I am going to take you up on your offer for a sparring partner. You should be practicing your new skills on a regular basis."

"I have been. But I could use some new partners. Ones that don't treat me like glass. You know even with training on how to defend myself, I am a little scared. This is a dangerous mission for everyone."

"Lucy my dear, it's ok to be afraid. Fear is what makes sure we do what we need to in order to stay alive. I would be lying if I told you I am not a little apprehensive about this case. I know the rest of the team have their own fears, so I am in good company. I know that I am working with the best team and it never hurts to say a quick prayer."

"Well know that I will be praying for you and the rest of the team for a safe, successful mission. A lot of lives are at stake….. Myles, look we have company at the unit."

"Well, well, well, looks like the assembly crew is here ready to start. Lucy, check the cameras on the gates. I think they came via the dock but I want to make sure."

"Sure. I will also call harbor patrol to get their observations and a possible description of the boat."

"I'm glad they showed up. I hate to think I stayed up for no reason. D and Jack are the next shift but we should get Sue too. We will want to know if they figure out the stuff is fake."

"Ok Myles. I'll go get them."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54:**

"Alright everyone, it's show time. It looks like they are almost done assembling the bombs. Luke and Greg have already left to join harbor patrol. So far there are no signs of a truck or any other vehicle to transport the bombs and vest. So we believe they are going to be transporting them by boat. We are going to be the lead team. Sue, I want you and D to bring up to speed the other teams that are providing back up ."

"Sure, Jack. Not a problem."

"Sue, you need to know who they are. Back up is being provided by Luke's team and a couple of members of your team. Don't worry though, Luke has assured me his team will keep them in line."

"I'm not worried, D will be with me. How much info do you want us to share with them? Do you want me to tell them what we suspect of Agent Ramon?"

"Tell them who we are after and the plan. Don't tell them our suspicions of Agent Ramon. Tell them we don't want to blow his cover so he is to be arrested along with the others. What they don't need to know is that he will be secured by military police later. Everyone needs to get into their gear. We leave as soon as you guys finish briefing the other teams."

A few minutes later Sue, D and Levi were dressed and ready to leave. They got ready to enter the conference room to brief the other teams when Sue hesitated. Sue was very nervous knowing that some of her unit was there. D sensing that Sue was getting nervous smiled at Sue and said, "Don't worry be strong. You are in charge. I am only here to have your back. Let them see what they have been missing. It's their loss not yours."

"Thanks D," Sue said as they entered the conference room. Standing tall with her shoulders back, Sue approached the front of the room.

"Ok, heads up everyone. The mission this morning is to apprehend Akil and his gang of terrorist. We are going to follow the bomb that they are finishing up. We believe they are going to the Mosque that is currently under surveillance. We also believe that Akil will be handing out final instructions and the bombs after morning prayers. Everyone is to be brought into custody including Agent Ramon. We don't want them to know that he is one of ours. We will take care of him later. The plan is to surround the Mosque. After morning prayers the first team will enter with SWAT and attempt to arrest everyone. The second team will follow as back up. The third team will stay outside to secure the team and go after anyone who tries to escape. I've been told everyone knows what team they are on. Any questions, if not let's go."

"What's the call sign for the command center."

"That would be Sam – 31, any other questions," Sue asked. After about 30 seconds Sue dismissed the group. "Let's go everyone."

After the room cleared, D walked out with Sue. "Good job Sue. You were clear, concise and you let them know you are in charge. Some of them looked a little startled by it. But they also seemed ok with it."

"I have to admit it felt good. Let's go everyone is waiting on us."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55:**

"Sam -36 this is Sam-31, the van that SOG described just passed us heading towards your team."

"Copy Sam-31. I think we see them. We will stay put until everyone is inside. When did morning prayers start?"

"Sam-36 they started about 5 minutes ago and should be over soon. We advise that everyone wait till out terrorist group goes back inside. Team three will then secure the van and anyone who tries to approach it afterwards."

"Roger Sam-31. We will wait for an all clear from you."

All members of the teams including SWAT stayed quiet in their positions. Sue, Tara and Lucy kept watch on the monitors. They watched as those gathered for morning prayers started to leave. Soon only the men of the terrorist group was left behind. As the terrorist went back inside the Mosque, Sue noticed that they were doing something particular at the entrances. "Tara, what are they doing? Are they setting traps on the doors."

"They may be. Sam-36 it looks like the doors are booby trapped. Bomb squad needs to proceed first. Thermal imagining show no one near the doors. Bomb squad ETA is five minutes."

"Copy Sam-31. We will wait for the all clear from bomb squad."

"Sam-25 please have your team secure the van and driver now before bomb squad shows up."

"Roger that Sam-31. Team 3 to secure van and driver."

Ten minutes later the van and driver had been secured. Bomb squad was hard at work disarming the doors. All the other teams were waiting quietly in place. Lucy and Sue were quietly watching the monitors. Tara was busy gathering intelligence that the teams may need.

"Sam-3, Tango 4 has reported that the boat and crew is secured. Bomb squad will report there next. Our bomb team says we will be clear in the next ten minutes."

"Roger that Sam-31. That info is good to know. As soon as the traps are clear we will be ready to go."

"Sam-36, we will let you know when it is all clear." Turning to Sue, Tara said "Hey Sue good catch. The bomb squad said that the traps were aimed outwards to take out as many people as possible with out destroying the building too much."

"All that matters is that everyone is safe."

"Sam-36 is your team ready?'

"Sam-31, we are ready."

"Sam-43 is your team ready?"

"Sam-31, our team is ready."

"Sam-25 is your team ready?"

"Sam-31, our team is ready."

"All teams into position. I am in control and proceed according to plan on my mark. 3…..2….1…. MARK!"

Without a sound all three teams and SWAT moved in on target. Sue, Tara and Lucy watched with breaths held as the team entered the Mosque. Jack and D had cameras on their helmets so they were able to watch the take down as it happened.

The team entered and cleared the Mosque room by room. After the perimeter was cleared the team went to the main prayer room. Still there was no signs of the terrorist. Bobby found a partially hidden door. They could hear a group of men being lead through chants and prayers. Bobby motioned for SWAT. The SWAT team proceeded down the stairs as quietly as possible. Through a partially open door they threw in a flash bomb. Chaos began when the flash bomb went off. SWAT and the team entered where the terrorist were preparing for the days events. The smoke prevented Sue from being able to read the lips of the terrorist. It didn't keep Tara and Lucy from hearing all the shouting and yelling from both sides, in two different languages. Sue, Tara, and Lucy held hands while they watched the mission unfold. They heard gunshots but couldn't tell who was shooting. As the smoke cleared out things became clear. SWAT and the team had the upper hand and were in the process of securing the terrorist.

"Sam-36 the perimeter is secured. No one has fled out."

"Sam-31 we are secure here. SWAT is doing a final sweep. When clear please send down a first aid kit."

"Who is hurt?"

"Agent Ramon, it's nothing major. We can treat him here before we send him with the others. Sam-31 make arrangements for transport."

"Roger that Sam-36. It's already done. They are on their way and EMT's were on standby. They can take care of the first aid needs."

"Roger Sam-31. We have the all clear. Send in the EMT's."

"They are on their way."

* * *

**A/N: One more posting to go.... Again five chapters. I will try to get it up the next time I have a day off. I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I have been writing it.**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: As promised here are the last five chapters enjoy.....**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 56:**

After all the suspects were transported, Sue, Tara, and Lucy joined the rest of the team downstairs. They worked hard at the tedious job of collecting evidence. The room was videotaped and photographed. Individual pieces were tagged and photographed. After about an hour they were almost done. Luke appeared and joined them in finishing the job.

"I got word from bomb squad that the terrorist didn't know they were using dummies. The suicide bombers wouldn't have blown up and the other bombs wouldn't have been as dangerous as they should have been with the ammonia nitrate." Luke told them.

"Sue had a good idea when she suggested we switched the stuff out," replied Jack.

"She did. I'm just glad we didn't have to fall back on that precaution."

"Yeah me too. Man I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"Well the paperwork can wait till Monday. The suspects aren't going anywhere and Agent Ramon had been secured somewhere by the CIA. I'll talk to D about giving you guys the rest of the weekend off."

"Thanks Luke that would be great."

Luke grabbed a box of evidence and headed out to find D. When he got outside he saw D talking to Greg. He took the box and handed it over to Bobby who was helping Lucy and Tara inventory and secure the evidence. He approached D and Greg.

"Hey Greg, I need to chat with D. Could you excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Sure Luke, talk to you later D." Greg said as he walked away.

"D, What are your teams plans now you have Akil?"

"I figured we would take the rest of the day off and start the paperwork tomorrow so we can present to the AUSA."

"In a hurry to get back to DC?"

"Well I miss my wife and family. Other than that there is no reason to rush. Why?"

"I was wondering if your team wants to return together. As of next Monday, Sue is back with your team. Sue could use the help of your team to pack up and move. My suggestion is to take the weekend off. Start the paper work and reports on Monday. Either work half days or finish everything then take what is left of the week and help Sue ."

"Wow that was fast. I thought that it would take weeks for the transfer. Have you told Sue yet?"

"No, I found out late yesterday. I haven't told her yet."

"Well I was thinking of a team dinner tonight. Perhaps we could tell everyone at once. Would you like to join us?"

"I can't. I told my wife if the case was over we would visit her family together. I will give you her orders with a note from me. You could give it to her at dinner."

"I can do that Luke. I would like to thank you for being friends with and watching out for Sue. She is a very important part of our team and I know that everyone will be thrilled to have her back."

"I know and I know this is the best thing for Sue and National Security. I wish you all the best of luck."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57:**

After all the evidence had been secured and the gear put away, D dismissed the team telling them, they were free till dinner at seven. He suggested they go back to the hotel for a quick nap. Bobby looked over at Tara with raised eye brows. Tara nodded an answer back to the silent question.

After the rest of the team left Bobby approached D. "D, mate can we talk before we head back to the hotel. Now that the case is over I need to talk to you."

"Sure Bobby, what's up?"

"What has the outcome been with the experiment Tara and I have been apart of?"

"Well, of all the couples that have joined since you and Tara. Only one couple has broken up and it wasn't a bitter thing. So I guess so far the experiment has been a success. Why? Has something happened between you and Tara? Did you guys break up?"

"NO! Nothing like that. Just curious and just wondering what kind of affect it would have if I told you Tara and I have taken the relationship to the next level."

"Meaning……?"

"Meaning I have asked Tara to be my wife and she said yes. And to answer the next question of when. I asked her last week after we arrived in New York. I had just gotten the ring and couldn't wait till we got back to DC."

"Congratulations Bobby, the bureau thought that this might happen and left it up to the immediate supervisor to decide what happens to the couple. I know the rest of the team doesn't know completely what is going on. I know Lucy suspects something. If you and Tara can maintain the same level of professionalism, I have no problem with the two of you staying on the same team. Sometimes though, we may have to make changes during possible difficult situations that may come up. But we will work on those together as needed. I take it you want to tell the rest of the team."

"Yeah I was hoping we could do it at dinner. I know that Tara wants to ask Sue and Lucy to be her bridesmaids before we left New York."

"Not a problem. I was going to make arrangements for the private dining room again. After we have eaten but before desert you can tell them."

"Thanks mate, Tara will be so excited. I know I am."

Meanwhile the rest of the team left the building to head back to the hotel. "Hey, Jack, I need to go home to get my mail. Want to go with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

Tara and Lucy exchanged glances with each other and smiled. Myles shook his head and decided to speak up for the oblivious couple. "Ladies, leave them alone and when they get back don't hound them. They don't have much time left together. Let them enjoy their time together peacefully."

Lucy and Tara turned and looked at Myles with their mouths open. They exchanged looks with each other saying, _"Who is this man?"_

"Don't look at me like that. I can be romantic too. I can see the unspoken love they have for each other. I just wish they would stop ignoring it and finally do something about it. Long distance relationships have a way of working out."

"Ok, Myles. I'll let up tonight but no promises I can go much longer than tonight."

"That will have to do. Ladies shall we. I need a nap and a hot shower."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58:**

Later that afternoon, Sue finds herself cuddled up next to Jack on the couch. They had both must have fallen asleep after a quick lunch. Sue sighed with happiness, it felt good to be with Jack in his arms. Levi came to Sue alerting her that her phone was ringing. Sue stood up to answer the phone. "Hello."

"Hello Sue, it's Lucy. Just wanted to let you know dinner is at the private dining room here at the hotel. Remember dinner is at seven. D says the dress code is business casual."

"Lucy, what time is it?"

"A little after five, Why? You guys have plenty of time."

"I do but Jack still needs to get back to the hotel to change. Ok, we will be on our way shortly."

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"No, just a much needed nap."

"Is that all. I mean you guys don't have much time left together."

"We have tonight and tomorrow. We will have plenty of time together."

"Well…. Ok. Talk and see you later."

As Sue turned around she bumped into Jack. He had woken up and heard Sue's side of the conversation. "Speaking of plenty of time, Sue, I was going to ask you if it would be ok for me to take sometime off after the case and spend it with you. I want so much to catch up the past year with you."

Sue blushed. "Jack that would be fine with me and you could stay in the guest room. But first let's see if I can get the time off. I'll have to talk with Agent Cook." Sue said wrinkling her nose. "We better hurry up. We don't want to be late for dinner."

"Go get ready. I'll take Levi out for a walk while you shower and change. Can you be ready in thirty minutes?"

"No problem," Sue said as she leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek. Jack smiled and returned the gesture.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59:**

Dinner was going well. Everyone was relaxed and animated. To almost no ones surprise everyone was coupled off including D. Donna flew up to spend time with her husband. She had insisted after D told her everything that had been going on with the team. Donna didn't want to miss the team being brought closer together by the good news that was going to be shared that night. These people were an important part of their extended family, and she was happy for everyone. After the dinner plates had been cleared, D gave Bobby a nod. Bobby motioned that he wanted to get every ones attention.

"Well mates and my lovely shelias, I would like to share something with you. I have been part of an undercover experiment the past few months. The experiment was a success and now I am able to tell you about it. I think that you will be interested in this Sparky, even if these results won't affect you directly, at least right now."

"What experiment Crash? You never said anything about working undercover."

"It's called undercover, that's why you don't know. Anyways the bureau was considering changing the no dating in the same team rule." Bobby reached over and put his arm around Tara. "Tara and I were the first couple in the experiment, which has been considered a success and we wanted to let you in on the secret we have been keeping. And that the rule has been put on hold."

"There is more to this story," Tara said smiling.

Bobby stood up behind Tara and proceeded to remove her necklace. "There sure is. Everyone I have asked Tara to marry me and she said yes." Bobby pulled the necklace up for all to see the ring. Bobby then placed the ring on Tara's finger and gave a gentle kiss. The rest of the team jumped up and burst into rounds of congratulations and hugs.

"I knew something was up," Lucy said.

"How long has this been going on?" Jack asked curious to how long his friends have been keeping their secret.

"You two make a wonderful couple I thought," Myles said.

"What happens to the team?" Sue asked.

"Well…." D replied. "The team stays together as long as the level of professionalism doesn't change. Occasionally things will have to be different but we will work those things out as the need arises. I know that we want to celebrate but lets finish some other business first. Sue, I have this for you from Luke."

"What is this D?"

D raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Luke told me to give this after dinner. Open it and find out."

Sue opened up the envelope and began to read the letter. Tears came to her eyes and a smile to her face. Jack reached over and got Sue's attention.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Sue nodded yes.

"Well I hope those are tears of joy, Sue?" D asked as Sue nodded yes. "If I may, I will tell everyone why you are emotional." Sue nodded in agreement, not wanting to trust her voice. "The letter to Sue was to inform, that she is to report to DC a week from monday. Sue will be rejoining our team permanently. Our team will be complete again with the return of Sue and Levi. Luke pulled a few strings to get the transfer expedited."

"I can't believe it, you're coming back. I won't have to come up here to visit. That's great!" an excited Lucy said.

"That will make dress fittings easier, Sue. I was going to ask you and Lucy to be my bridesmaids. I can't believe you are coming home."

Sue regained her composer and started to speak. "Soon after I arrived here in New York, I realized that it had been a mistake to leave DC. But I wasn't ready to give up. I wanted to prove myself here. But all my chances were taken away. I wasn't sure what to do. Then you guys showed up when I was feeling my lowest. You all were an answer to my prayers. I knew then what I needed to do. I needed and wanted to go home to you guys my family and friends."

"Sue I speak for the whole team when I say welcome back. Now here is the layout for the rest of the week. Everyone has tomorrow off. Donna and I will take the train back to DC. I'll do what we need to have done in DC. The rest of you will work on reports, interrogations and anything else needed here in New York. Be extra careful, we don't want anyone to get out on technicalities. In your spare time or when done, help Sue pack up to move back. Everyone will report back to DC with Sue on her first day back."

"Does that include me too, D?" Lucy asked.

"Everyone, including you Lucy. You have been a great help and deserve sometime off and away."

Sue was still getting over the shock when she said, "There is so much to do. I appreciate any and all help I can get. Lucy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sue anything."

"Could Levi and I move back in with you or at least until stay until I find a place of my own?"

"Ahhh…" Lucy stammered as she looked at Myles, who smiled and nodded. Myles reached over and grabbed Lucy's hand as to give her strength to continue on. "Sue, I don't live in our old apartment anymore. I was too lonely and didn't want to try and find another roommate. I moved in with someone else."

"We would love for you to stay with us, I mean with me, but the guest room is currently occupied." Myles said, slightly embarrassed that the team would figure out his secret.

"Thank you Myles for the offer. I will just stay in a hotel until I find a place. Lucy, could you ask Charlie if I can store my stuff with him until I get a place."

"Sure Sue, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I moved."

"Don't worry it's ok. I didn't expect you stay there by yourself forever. I'll stay at a hotel."

Jack finally snapped out of the shock he was in. Sue was coming home and now dating was allowed within the team. "Sue, you don't have to stay at a hotel. Stay at my place. You could have the guest room. And Myles, who would be crazy enough to move in with you, you never said anything about having a roommate."

Myles looked at Lucy and shrugged. "I moved in with Myles. It started off when I was house sitting for him. I felt safe and not lonely anymore. I kind of never moved out."

Myles stood up. "D, I would like to make it official. Lucy and I are dating and have been for the last six months. I hope you are ok with this. Both of us have grown and matured. Our relationship is at a completely different level then it was before."

"Ahhh…. WOW! I never saw that coming." D shook his head. "Ok, let's move on to desert, a Boston Crème cake, in honor of Sue, Tara, Bobby and to the rest of the team. May we be one big happy family now, and hopefully for a very long time into the future."

Sue looked at Jack and signed, _"You, me talk later."_ Jack smiled and nodded yes.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60:**

After dinner, Sue and Jack took Levi out for a walk. Again Jack took Sue's hand into his own. Sue smiled at the gesture. "Sue I am so glad you are coming home to DC. When we found out you coming home, my heart soared and I became speechless. But to find out you were coming home and….."

"We could date and be on the same team."

"Yeah. That blew my mind away when I realized what we could have. Sue, about that. The reason I wanted to stay in New York to visit was to see if you would consider a long distance relationship with me. I don't want to go another day without some kind of contact with you."

"Jack, I don't want to either, now that you are back in my life. I don't want to live it with out you. I would love to further our relationship and see to what level it could go. I'm sure Levi would agree with me and now we can be on the same team is a bonus."

"Sue, from the moment you walked into our office I knew you were special. When we went undercover as a married couple, I found myself longing to be with you constantly. And when we worked on the Callahan and Merchet case, I realized that our relationship was more than a friendship between co workers. Sue I am in love with you. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to tell you."

Oh Jack, I'm in love with you too. You are a gift from God, which I intend to never take for granted again. Thank you for letting me stay with you till I find a place."

"No problem Sue. The guest room is yours as long as you want it and I hope that it is for a very long time. Think about it, car pooling will be easier." Jack said with a smile.

"Well we lived together once before and I survived. I guess I could do it again." Sue teased.

"I'll survive too, I guess. Levi and I can stick together."

Sue, Jack and Levi continued their walk though the city. They were quiet for a while each lost in their own thoughts.

"I guess that Lucy will be happy with our situation. Did you know she was dating Myles?" asked Jack.

"I knew she was dating someone. But she never said who. Myles has changed for the better, I am happy for them. And I am happy for Tara and Bobby. They made it possible for us to be together and I will be forever grateful."

"Me too."

Jack and Sue came to a stop. Jack turned to Sue and said, "I've been wanting to do this the proper way for a long time." He leaned in and gently kissed Sue on the lips. Sue returned the kiss and they deepened into it. Levi watched as his favorite couple shared and showed their passion for each other. People say true love has sparks in these kisses that only the couple can see and feel. But tonight it was for all to see. As they shared their kiss the sky lit up around them with fireworks that someone had set off. When they pulled apart they stared into each others eyes oblivious to the display around them, knowing that this was only the beginning of their lives together, finally.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who read and reviewed. This story was very theraputic for me and with time I may even continue with Jack and Sue's story of what happens after Sue moves back. I hope everyone enjoyed the story and thanks again. ~Patricia**


End file.
